


[unknown number]

by borntovixx



Category: NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, High School, M/M, Memes, au!, hard stans, i love aus, i love memes, i've changed someone's age, innuendos, lame jokes, pledis ensamble, softies, text fic, they are all 18 +
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntovixx/pseuds/borntovixx
Summary: Pledis boys in a text fic.----[unknown number] hyung please I need help I can't fail English aGAIN[onibugi] what???[onibugi] I think you texted the wrong number[unknown number] oh shit[unknown number] well whatever can you help me anyway? please[unknown number] I'm kinda screwed my only english knowledge is Lady Gaga songs[unknown number] and I have a test in a few days and I'm gonna fuck up sO BAD[onibugi] this isn't your lucky day[onibugi] my knowledge of english comes from anime so[onibugi] not really useful[onibugi] sorry i wish i could help





	1. you kinda look like a baby

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I love text fics, so I started to write one  
> It was supposed to be a NU'EST (NU'EST comeback on the 10th!!!) text fic, but somehow Seventeen joined so ;;  
> They are two of my ult groups (VIXX and BTOB are my other ult groups), so I decided to write something funny (or at least I hope) about them all, since I think and really hope they're all friends irl.  
> English is not my first language, so if there's anything that sounds weird I apologize in advance :(
> 
> The screen names are:  
> [onibugi] - obviously Jr  
> [maknae-hyung] - Aron  
> [ringdingdongho] - Baekho  
> [mom™] - Minhyun

**[unknown number]** hyung please I need help I can't fail English aGAIN  
  
**[onibugi]** what???  
  
**[onibugi]** I think you texted the wrong number  
  
**[unknown number]** oh shit  
  
**[unknown number]** well whatever can you help me anyway? please  
  
**[unknown number]** I'm kinda screwed my only english knowledge is Lady Gaga songs  
  
**[unknown number]** and I have a test in a few days and I'm gonna fuck up sO BAD  
  
**[onibugi]** this isn't your lucky day  
  
**[onibugi]** my knowledge of english comes from anime so  
  
**[onibugi]** not really useful  
  
**[onibugi]** sorry i wish i could help  
  
**[unknown number]** and I thought I was screwed  
  
**[unknown number]** but apparently i'm not the worst english speaker of korea  
  
**[unknown number]** thank you I actually feel a little better now  
  
**[onibugi]** hEY  
  
**[onibugi]** I came to have a good time and I honestly feel so attacked right now  
  
**[onibugi]** do I deserve this disrespect? I really don't think so  
  
**[onibugi]** I even wanted to help...  
  
**[unknown number]** there's nothing you can do to help, i'm totally screwed... i'm gonna fail so bad :((((  
  
**[onibugi]** wait a sec, maybe I know someone who can help you  
  
**[unknown number]** rEALLY???? OMG!!!! ONIBUGI-HYUNG YOU SAVED MY LIFE !!!!!  
  
**[onibugi]** onibugi-hyung?????  
  
**[unknown number]** well I don't know your name how should I call you???  
  
**[onibugi]** ... that makes sense  
  
**[onibugi]** btw i'mma ask hyung if he can help you  
  
**[onibugi]** text you later i guess  
  
[ **[onibugi]** has logged out]  
  
  
....  
  
  
**[onibugi]** hello aron-hyung  
  
**[maknae-hyung]** hello kid  
  
**[onibugi]** a """""friend""""" of mine needs help with english, could you help them?  
  
**[onibugi]** also please stop calling me kid i'm a grown up man now  
  
**[maknae-hyung]** yeah, no problem, I can help  
  
**[maknae-hyung]** you're younger than me and still sleep with you One Piece stuffed plushie every night so I won't stop calling you kid anytime soon, kid  
  
**[onibugi]** can't a grown up man sleep with his favourite character???  
  
**[maknae-hyung]** i wish i could, kiddo, i wish i could....  
  
**[onibugi]** lmao what  
  
**[maknae-hyung]** anYWAY  
  
**[maknae-hyung]** define """""friend"""""  
  
**[onibugi]** i don't know who they are tbh they texted the wrong number and they seemed kinda worried about an English test they where going to fail (((again))) since their only knowledge of english is lady gaga (isn't she amazing tho???)  
  
**[maknae-hyung]** oH SHIT  
  
**[maknae-hyung]** that's why I thought I was forgetting about something !!!!  
  
**[maknae-hyung]** I gotta go now talk to you later (if I don't get stabbed with eyeliner, that is)  
  
**[onibugi]** hyung wtf ????????  
  
**[maknae-hyung]** oh yeah lady gaga is amazing and iSSA FACT  
  
[ **[maknae-hyung]** has logged out]  
  
**[onibugi]** hyung don't you need like the number????? or something?????  
  
...  
  
**chat: (3) baek2hyun  
  
  
**

[ **[onibugi]** has added  **[ringdingdongho]** and  **[mom™]** to the chat]

  
  
**[onibugi]** guys  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** what  
  
**[mom™]** what  
  
**[onibugi]** i think i died  
  
**[mom™]** wHAT  
  
**[mom™]** mY BABY (ToT)  
  
**[onibugi]** i'm sorry???? i'm not a baby i'm older than you  
  
**[mom™]** yeah whatever you say  
  
**[mom™]** even if you where 28493 years older than me you'd still be my baby  
  
**[onibugi]** what  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** he's kinda right tho  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** you kinda look like a baby  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** a squishy squashy cute fluffy baby  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** with the voice of a grown ass man  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** but  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** still. a. baby.  
  
**[onibugi]** ??????  
  
**[mom™]** he's rite tho  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** of course i am  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** i mean  
  
**[ringdingdongho]**  
  
  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** a baby  
  
**[onibugi]** oMG??? I SENT THAT TO MY MOM HOW DO YOU HAVE THAT???  
  
**[mom™]** you're right you sent it to your mom  
  
**[mom™]** meaning you sent it tO ME  
  
**[onibugi]** omg  
  
**[onibugi]** that's why i never got a reply from her  
  
**[onibugi]** she's really gonna think I died  
  
**[onibugi]** that still doesn't explain why you **@[ringdingdongho]** have it but  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** i'm your unofficial dad, that's why, you dummy  
  
**[onibugi]** does this mean that you and minhyun are???  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** fRIENDS?? YES  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** aNYWAY  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** care to tell us why you died before i kill you myself????  
  
**[onibugi]**  
  
  
  
**[onibugi]** "bEForE i KiLL yOu mYSelF??!!1"  
  
**[onibugi]** you may look like a iljin, but you can't kill a bug  
  
**[mom™]** now now kids stop fighting  
  
**[mom™]** dear, tell us why you died  
  
**[mom™]** i have to meet someone and i'm gonna be late if you keep us hanging like this  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** meet someone?????? who???  
  
**[onibugi]** """""""fRIENDS?!"""""""  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** sHUT UP  
  
**[onibugi]** make me  
  
**[mom™]** i'd make you bOTH SHUT UP if i didn't want to know what happened  
  
**[mom™]** so jonghyun  
  
**[mom™]** dear,,  
  
**[mom™]** hurry tHE FUCK UP BEFORE I GET MAD  
  
**[onibugi]** (,,๏ ⋏ ๏,,)  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** ...  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** that's kinda hot  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** bTW please speak before we seriously die  
  
**[onibugi]** oh YES  
  
**[onibugi]** I think I saw an angel today???????  
  
**[onibugi]** like the most beautiful creature i've ever laid my eyes on???  
  
**[onibugi]** i was at the library  
  
**[mom™]** you were at the library?????? like you actually stepped outside of your room?????  
  
**[mom™]** this is already getting sci-fi  
  
**[onibugi]** oMG THE DISRESPECT  
  
**[onibugi]** aNYWAY  
  
**[onibugi]** I went to the library to get some books to study for finals  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** you study???? i thought the only  books you read where mangas  
  
**[onibugi]** omg  
  
**[onibugi]** i can't believe my friends are ssssnakes  
  
**[mom™]** but you love us anyway  
  
**[onibugi]**.... i hate to admit that but you're rite  
  
**[mom™]** tell me something i don't know  
  
**[onibugi]** ... rite  
  
**[onibugi]** sO I was going to get some study done when this LITERAL ANGEL SITS IN FRONT OF ME  
  
**[onibugi]** there was light all around him  
  
**[onibugi]** i think i could hear the angel singing  
  
**[onibugi]** his face looked so soft and ethereal and his skin was perfect, his doe eyes were so pretty  
  
**[onibugi]** anD HE HAD EYELINER ON AND IT WAS ON POINT  
  
**[onibugi]** liKE  
  
**[onibugi]** his hands must do magic if he can put on eyeliner liKE T HST  
  
**[onibugi]** and he had the most beautiful, fluffy, heart-shaped and pink lips I've ever seen  
  
**[onibugi]** they're so kissable wHat the FUCK is that eVEN LEGAL?  
  
**[onibugi]** is this the real life?  
  
**[onibugi]** or is this just fantasy???  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** sadly it is real life since i had to go through all of that with my own two eyes  
  
**[mom™]** as much as I'd love to hear more about it I really have to go now, I don't want to make Shua wait more  
  
**[mom™]** talk to you later kiddos  
  
  
  
[ **[mom™]** has logged out]  
  
  
  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** shua??? sHUA??  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** wtf is that??  
  
**[onibugi]** """fRIENDS?!"""  
  
**[onibugi]**  
  
  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** stfu man  
  
**[onibugi]** you know you cant lie to yourself  
  
**[onibugi]** you're totally whipped by min  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** i aM NOT  
  
**[onibugi]** yeah yeah tell that to the guys you fought just because they looked at minhyun for more than 0.5 seconds  
  
**[onibugi]** or to the girls you glare at when they try to get close to him  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** stfU I'? NOT THIS IS WHAT FRIEND S DO  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** f R I E NS D  
  
**[onibugi]** yeah yeah sure thing man  
  


.....

 

  
**[unknown number]** hello????????

  
**[unknown number]** what happened to that "text you later, i guess" ?????

  
**[unknown number]** if my hyung didn't remember about promising to help me i would have failed already  
  
**[onibugi]** omG  
  
**[onibugi]** i'm sORRY  
  
**[onibugi]** i texted my hyubg but then he left before i could even give hin your number ((that dumbass)) so i totally forgot  
  
**[onibugi]** i'm sorry i've failed you as a hyung (╯︵╰,)  
  
**[unknown number]** how do you know i'm not your hyung tho?  
  
**[unknown number]** like  
  
**[unknown number]** i could be a creepy old man trying to seduce kiddos on the internet for all you know  
  
**[onibugi]** ..  you're rite  
  
**[onibugi]** but 1. old men don't listen to gaga  
  
**[onibugi]** 2\. whoever listens to gaga is both a genius and a good person so i trust you ???  
  
**[onibugi]** please don't tell me you're an old man please  
  
**[unknown number]** i like you already  
  
**[unknown number]** gAGA IS A LEGEND  
  
**[unknown number]** and no, don't worry i'm not an old man  
  
**[unknown number]** i'm a guy who simply tries to survive in this hell called school  
  
**[unknown number]** there's literally only one (1) beautiful thing at that school:  
  
**[unknown number]** me  
  
**[onibugi]** wow  
  
**[onibugi]** you sound like a hyung i know  
  
**[onibugi]** he's the bitchest gossip queen i've ever known  
  
**[onibugi]** he literally knows eVERYTHING ABOUT EVERYBODY  
  
**[onibugi]** and he's also one of the hottest human beings on this planet  
  
**[onibugi]** but he's a sssnake  
  
**[onibugi]** you know i'm kinda surprised he hasn't exposed dongho yet  
  
**[onibugi]** but yOU DON'T CARE about this of course you don't why am I even telling you this  
  
**[onibugi]** i should just stfu  
  
**[unknown number]** oh no please keep going  
  
**[unknown number]** it is cute  
  
**[onibugi]** what ,,,  
  
**[onibugi]** why is everyone calling me cute lately??? i'm a mAN  
  
**[onibugi]** imma fight  
  
**[onibugi]**  
  
  
  
**[unknown number]** well  
  
**[unknown number]** you must be cute  
  
**[unknown number]** since of all the memes you could have used you uSED A CUTE ONE ,,,  
  
**[unknown number]** u tried and u failed man  
  
**[onibugi]**  
  
  
  
**[onibugi]** ajEJCJEJWJ  
  
**[onibugi]** wRONG MEME  
  
**[onibugi]** delETE DELETE DELETE  
  
**[onibugi]** fml  
  
**[onibugi]** wikihow to delete your existence  
  
**[unknown number]** omg hahahahha lmao  
  
**[unknown number]** see???  
  
**[unknown number]** it is in your dna  
  
**[onibugi]** it's nOT I'M NOT CUTE I'M A MANLY MAN (┳Д┳)  
  
**[unknown number]** you really can't stop being cute, can't you?  
  
**[unknown number]** even your screen name is cute  
  
**[onibugi]** it's okay i gOT THAT  
  
**[unknown number]** i wonder why you had that meme on your phone tho  
  
**[onibugi]** my sister sends me those  
  
**[onibugi]** totaLLY ANNOYING  
  
**[onibugi]** BUT  
  
**[onibugi]** YOU KNOW WHAT'S CUTE?  
  
**[unknown number]** *what else, you mean?  
  
**[onibugi]** sTOP  
  
**[unknown number]** never, cutie-hyung  
  
**[onibugi]** oMG  
  
  
  
[ **[onibugi]** changed **[unknown number]** 's screen name to **[ssssstranger]** ]  
  
  
  
**[onibugi]** 'cause you're a ssssnake  
  
**[ssssstranger]** you know, I kinda like this name  
  
**[ssssstranger]** i think it suits me  
  
**[onibugi]** good.  
  
**[onibugi]** because i'm not gonna change it.  
  
**[ssssstranger]** i already know you will but,,,, anyway  
  
**[ssssstranger]** what were you talking about??  
  
**[onibugi]** oh yeah, right!  
  
**[onibugi]** a few days ago was at the library to study when i've bEEN BLESSED  
  
**[onibugi]** bY A REAL LIFE ANGEL  
  
**[onibugi]** he was so beautiful I lost my words my mind went blank and I think I almost reached heaven  
  
**[ssssstranger]** wow, that sounds like a life changing experience  
  
**[ssssstranger]** i wish that happened to me as well :((  
  
**[ssssstranger]** you know, to find a guy that makes you heart beat faster and all your problems fade away  
  
**[ssssstranger]** but I can't seem to find the right one :((  
  
**[ssssstranger]** i know it is hard to be gay in Korea but i just want to have someone to be with  
  
**[ssssstranger]** like everybody else  
  
**[ssssstranger]** i'm sorry i didn't want to bore you with this boring shit  
  
**[onibugi]** wow ;;  
  
**[onibugi]** that got deep pretty fast man  
  
**[onibugi]** if that makes you feel better i feel the same way  
  
**[onibugi]** and even if we don't know each other you can talk about "this boring shit" with me whenever you want  
  
**[onibugi]** i many not be able to help, but at least you can let it out  
  
**[ssssstranger]** w ow  
  
**[ssssstranger]** you're so kind????  
  
**[ssssstranger]** thank you  
  
**[ssssstranger]** i hope that angel of yours notices you, seriously  
  
**[onibugi]** thanks man i just hope to see him again tbh  
  
**[ssssstranger]** bTW MY TEST RESULTS ARE OUT  
  
**[ssssstranger]** I PASSED ENGLISH  
  
**[ssssstranger]** omg i'm so hAPPY omg dUCK YEAH  
  
**[onibugi]** dUCK  
  
**[onibugi]** d U C K  
  
**[onibugi]** well, THAT is cute  
  
**[ssssstranger]** s-shut up  
  
**[onibugi]** oMG DID YOU JUST STUTTER??  
  
**[onibugi]** tHAT IS CUTE  
  
**[ssssstranger]** shUT UP, it was just a typo omg !!  
  
**[onibugi]** never  
  
**[ssssstranger]** i take back all the nice things i said i hate u  
  
**[onibugi]** sounds fake but ok  
  
**[onibugi]** btw I have to go now, One Piece is waiting for me bYEEE  
  
**[ssssstranger]** ... and you even like One Piece  
  
**[ssssstranger]** are you sure you're not a kid???  
  
**[onibugi]** i'm sORRY??? ONE OIECE IS A MASTEROIECE  
  
**[onibugi]** it made a generation and i've been watching it since ages and never missed an episode  
  
**[ssssstranger]** that's some dedication right there  
  
**[ssssstranger]** i wouldn't be surprised if you still slept with a One Piece plushie...  
  
**[onibugi]** ....  
  
**[ssssstranger]** oMG  
  
**[onibugi]** bYEEE  
  
  
  
  
[ **[onibugi]** has logged out]  
  
  
  
  
**[ssssstranger]** well... that was interesting


	2. please stop lying to yourselves guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pledis boys like to roast and expose each other. And they like to gossip too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! Thanks for all the feedback you gave me, please keep leaving comments, kudos or simply reading this!!!  
> I'm so excited for this chapter, some of my favourite ships start appearing, and I also tried a new ship of mine, I hope it turned out well!
> 
> I'M SO EXCITED FOR NU'EST's COMEBACK MY ASS IS SHAKING !!! THE TEASERS WERE AMAZING LIKE: I'M SHOOK  
> Jonghyun and Dongho are too hot for me to live.
> 
> AND SVT PERF UNIT'S SONG?!?!?!!? It totally killed me  
> Junhui and Chan made me cry, they were too much --- 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

**chat: the kids aREN'T ALRIGHT (5)**  
  
  
  
**[bornthisren]**  added  **[woozi]** ,  **[naegahosh]** ,  **[smilemandk]**  and **[wonwhy]** to the chat  
  
  
  
**[bornthisren]**  kIDS  
  
**[bornthisren]**  i need your help  
  
**[woozi]**  what is it?  
  
**[wonwhy]**  as long as I can help without having to go to tHE OTHER SIDE OF THE CITY DURING THE WORST STORM OF THE YEAR just for an album (that you could have bought on the Internet) I'll help  
  
**[bornthisren]**  thAT WAS ONE TIME  
  
**[bornthisren]**  and I need that asap  
  
**[bornthisren]**  I needed that to go to the fansign  
  
**[bornthisren]**  seeing VIXX and their long ass legs live was something I really needed to do  
  
**[wonwhy]**  and you made ME go??? why????  
  
**[bornthisren]**  it was raining??? i didn't want to catch a cold  
  
**[wonwhy]**  I had 2-weeks-long cold after that day and it fucking sucked  
  
**[wonwhy]**  I couldn't go to school and missed lessons  
  
**[woozi]**  you mean mingyu  
  
**[wonwhy]**  whO???? I can live without seeing his handsome face thank you  
  
**[wonwhy]**  i missed lessons  
  
**[woozi]**  like you don't stare at mingyu all the time during lessons instead of actually listening and then come to me to ask for notes  
  
**[wonwhy]**  oH MY GOD  
  
**[wonwhy]**  weren't we talking about Minki-hyung??? why did you start talking about me??? the disrespect  
  
**[bornthisren]**  oh no please keep going  
  
**[bornthisren]**  this is getting interesting  
  
**[bornthisren]**  my problem can wait  
  
**[bornthisren]**  who is this mingyu guy???  
  
**[smilemandk]**  I swear I left for two minutes and you spammed with texts  
  
**[smilemandk]**  let me catch up  
  
**[wonwhy]**  it is nothing interesting really  
  
**[smilemandk]**  ... mingyu??? hyung????  
  
**[smilemandk]**  you mean kim mingyu from science class???? the one that came straight from heaven with the looks of a god and a smile that could brighten the whole world????  
  
**[smilemandk]**  that kim mingyu????  
  
**[woozi]**  that one yes  
  
**[bornthisren]**  seokminnie your smile brightens the whole world already ;;  
  
**[smilemandk]**  thanks hyung <3 <3  
  
**[bornthisren]**  i need to see this mingyu guy tho  
  
**[bornthisren]**  i need to give my approval  
  
**[wonwhy]**  whY?!? i don't like hiM????????  
  
**[woozi]**  you can lie to yourself but you can't lie to me  
  
**[woozi]**  i've seen you looking for him when you wait for the lessons to start and staring at him when he leaves  
  
**[woozi]**  and that time when he accidentally bumped into you yoU BLUSHED?? AND SMILED WHEN HE SMILED AT YOU??  
  
**[woozi]**  like you never smile??? at anyone???  
  
**[wonwhy]**  look who's talking  
  
**[bornthisren]**  you should smile more guys  
  
**[bornthisren]**  look at seokmin, he always smiles and he's beautiful  
  
**[smilemandk]**  omg  
  
**[smilemandk]**  
  
  
  
**[smilemandk]**  thank you hyung <3 <3  
  
**[naegahosh]**  i agree with ren-hyung  
  
**[naegahosh]**  seokmin is beautiful  
  
**[naegahosh]**  or should I say brotiful  
  
**[smilemandk]**  bRo  
  
**[naegahosh]**  bRO  
  
**[smilemandk]**  <3  
  
**[naegahosh]**  <3  
  
**[bornthisren]**  cute  
  
**[smilemandk]**  omg thanks hyung <3 <3  
  
**[woozi]**  *coughs* whipped *coughs*  
  
**[smilemandk]**  i'm not????  
  
**[bornthisren]**  i was talking about the meme but you're cute too <3  
  
**[smilemandk]**  <3  
  
**[woozi]**  let's ignore seokmin's oblivious crush for ren-hyung and get straight to the point  
  
**[naegahosh]**  i don't anyone's straight here but ok  
  
**[bornthisren]**  not me, not at all lmao  
  
**[wonwhy]**  same here  
  
**[smilemandk]**  crush??? me?? hyung??? wtf i'm not crushing on anyone  
  
**[woozi]**  yeah yeah whatever  
  
**[wonwhy]**  what is that you wanted to help with??? i'm kinda curious now  
  
**[bornthisren]**  you guys are funny  
  
**[bornthisren]**  btw I need to find a person but I don't know how  
  
**[bornthisren]**  I saw him the other day during lunch and he wAS STUNNING???  
  
**[bornthisren]**  i think I was blinded by his beauty  
  
**[bornthisren]**  he had the most handsome face i've ever seen, sharp facial features and then he laughed and oMG HIS SMILE WAS LIKE HEAVEN HIS LAUGH WAS ADORABILE I THINK MY HEART EXPLODED  
  
**[bornthisren]**  ... I don't think he noticed me tho  
  
**[bornthisren]**  he was sitting far from me and he was talking to a guy that looked like an iljin so I didn't stare at him that much  
  
**[bornthisren]**  but he was  _beautiful  
_  
**[wonwhy]**  wow  
  
**[wonwhy]**  I don't know how to help you, I don't know a lot of people at school  
  
**[woozi]**  you only have eyes for mingyu  
  
**[wonwhy]**  shUT UP  
  
**[woozi]**  make me  
  
**[wonwhy]**  should I tell everyone about your crush on that American guy from History class??? you think you go unnoticed while you check him out but you totally don'T  
  
**[wonwhy]**  and yOUR EYES LIT UP WHEN YOU SAW HIM SITTING IN THE CHOIR ROOM WHEN YOU FIRST JOINED SINGING CLASSES  
  
**[wonwhy]**  i've seen you  
  
**[woozi]**  ...  
  
**[naegahosh]**  oMG  
  
**[smilemandk]**  rE EKTT T  
  
**[bornthisren]**  oh god you really made him shut up  
  
**[bornthisren]**  I didn't know you had this in youx wonwoo dear  
  
**[bornthisren]**  btw I need to see both mingyu and this american guy  
  
**[bornthisren]**  as your hyung i need to approve  
  
**[woozi]**  bUT I'M NOT CRUSHING ON JOSH??????  
  
**[naegahosh]**  jOSH??? YOU'RE ALREADY CALLING HIM NAMES????  
  
**[smilemandk]**  i'm: shook  
  
**[wonwhy]**  you don't need to approve anything because i'm not crushing mingyu ???????  
  
**[naegahosh]**  yeah yeah and i'm not (b)romantically in love with seokmin  
  
**[naegahosh]**  please stop lying to yourselves guys  
  
**[naegahosh]**  btw ren-hyung i think i know someone that might know who the canteen guy is  
  
**[naegahosh]**  i'll investigate and update you asap  
  
**[smilemandk]**  wow that's my man  
  
**[bornthisren]**  thank you soonyoung, i owe you one  
  
**[naegahosh]**  not problem at all, anything for my favourite hyung  
  
**[wonwhy]**  i thought you said I was your favourite hyung????  
  
**[naegahosh]**  wonwoo hyung i got some news for you:  
  
**[naegahosh]**  i lied  
  
**[wonwhy]**  wow tHE DIS RESPECYT I CAN'T B ELIEVE MY FRI EDNS ARE SNAKES  
  
**[naegahosh]**  welcome to the real world  
  
**[naegahosh]**  gotta go now see ya l8r  
  
  
[ **[naegahosh]**  has logged out]  
  
  
**[woozi]**  gotta go to, singing practice is staring in five mins  
  
**[wonwhy]**  go go see your american boy ( ˘ ³˘)❤  
  
**[woozi]**  i hope you choke and die  
  
**[wonwhy]**  you wish  
  
**[woozi]**  i wish for a lot of things and you shutting the hell up is one of them  
  
**[wonwhy]**  
  
  
  
  
[ **[woozi]**  has logged out]  
  
  
**[smilemandk]**  i love this meme ztao is a legend  
  
**[smilemandk]**  he's the underground king of my ass  
  
**[bornthisren]**  his makeup is always on point tho  
  
**[smilemandk]**  like yours hyung ～(^з^)-♡  
  
**[wonwhy]**  ... man....  
  
**[bornthisren]**  thanks dear, you're my favourite dongsaeng  
  
**[wonwhy]**  I thought I was???????  
  
**[bornthisren]**  welcome to reality  
  
**[wonwhy]**  wow I can't believe you're all ssssssnakes  
  
**[bornthisren]**  thank you're not the first one to tell me that ( ˘ ³˘)❤  
  
**[wonwhy]**  wow i can't believe this  
  
**[wonwhy]**  you know what?  
  
**[wonwhy]**  i'm leaving bYE  
  
  
[ **[wonwhy]**  has logged out]  
  
  
  
....  
  
**chat: booseoksoon (3)  
**  
  
**[naegahosh]**  added  **[smilemandk]**  and  **[gossipboo]**  to the chat  
  
  
**[gossipboo]**  why am I here?  
  
**[naegahosh]**  i need to know something about someone and you're the best source of information like  _ev_ _er  
_  
**[gossipboo]**  then why is seokmin here??? it doesn't make sense  
  
**[smilemandk]**  i'm sorry??? i'm your hyung  
  
**[gossipboo]**  oh i'm sorry, my bad  
  
**[gossipboo]**  why is seokmin-hyung here?  
  
**[naegahosh]**  he's my best bro  
  
**[naegahosh]**  you take one and get two  
  
**[naegahosh]**  prepare for the trouble  
  
**[smilemandk]**  and make it double  
  
**[gossipboo]**  ... remind me to never ask you anything again expecting an actual answer  
  
**[gossipboo]**  did you need something from me, btw? i'm kinda busy atm  
  
**[naegahosh]**  i thought you didn't have anymore classes today?  
  
**[gossipboo]**  i'm a busy man, what can I say  
  
**[gossipboo]**  everyone wants a piece of me   
  
**[smilemandk]**  this should be cool but it only makes me wanna puke  
  
**[gossipboo]**  i'm sORRY???  
  
**[naegahosh]**  i know someone who'd love not only one piece but the whole thing  
  
**[smilemandk]**  bro you said you'd keep it a secret  
  
**[naegahosh]**  omfg you're right  
  
**[smilemandk]**  he looks chill and stuff but i think he could beat you if he finds out you spilled his secret  
  
**[smilemandk]**  and his cute smile could turn into an evil grin as he beats the shit out of you  
  
**[smilemandk]**  yeah, i can totally see that happening, I wouldn't be  _that_  surprised  
  
**[naegahosh]**  yeah me too and i'm a little scared now  
  
**[smilemandk]**  at least you didn't say his name  
  
**[naegahosh]**  still i wish i could delete messages  
  
**[gossipboo]**  gUUYS???? WHAT T H E F UCK?? CARE TO EXPLAIN?? DO I ACTAULLY HAVE AN ADMIRER???  
  
**[gossipboo]**  me????? boo seungkwan from jeju-do with chubby cheeks ????? me?????  
  
**[smilemandk]**  shut up your cheeks are cute and you're handsome  
  
**[naegahosh]**  ^^^^^^^^^  
  
**[gossipboo]**  i'm touched, i didn't expect this kindness  
  
**[gossipboo]**  i was ready for some roast  
  
**[smilemandk]**  we know when it is the right time to hype our favourite mans  
  
**[naegahosh]**  that's right (~‾▿‾)~l  
  
**[gossipboo]**  i feel loved wow it is an incredible feeling  
  
**[gossipboo]**  i'll enjoy it till it lasts  
  
**[gossipboo]**  so this admirer... he's a guy??  
  
**[gossipboo]**  and he even has a cute smile?????  
  
**[gossipboo]**  i'm: shook  
  
**[gossipboo]**  i, - andkckw  
  
**[naegahosh]**  i think we broke him  
  
**[smilemandk]**  yeah bro we've lost him  
  
**[gossipboo]**  i'm very much alive thank you, i just tripped while getting off the stage  
  
**[gossipboo]**  (i'm at drama club rn)  
  
**[gossipboo]**  btw it was fun but i am a man on a mission now i have to find who my admirer is  
  
**[naegahosh]**  whAT I STILL NEED HELP  
  
**[naegahosh]**  you could directly talk to my hyung tho  
  
**[naegahosh]**  can i add you to a chat???  
  
**[gossipboo]**  yeah yeah whatever, i have to leave now  
  
**[gossipboo]**  talk to ya later, xoxo gossipboo  
  
  
[ **[gossipboo]**  has logged out]  
  
  
**[smilemandk]**  why does he have to be so extra???  
  
**[naegahosh]**  he wouldn't be our favourite dongsaeng if he wasn't, right?  
  
**[smilemandk]**  yeah you're right  
  
**[naegahosh]**  i can see why hansol likes him so much...  
  
**[smilemandk]**  yeah, our kwannie grew up so much, he got his first admirer and potential boyfriend... i'm going to cry  
  
**[naegahosh]**  i feel like a mother that sees her children grow too fast  
  
**[smilemandk]**  same, it feels like yesterday when he was just a baby in diapers  
  
**[smilemandk]**  
  
  
  
**[naegahosh]**  same here  
  
**[naegahosh]**  i already give hansol my blessing he's a cool guy  
  
**[naegahosh]**  i've seen the way he looks at seungkwan and it is the cutesy shit ever hIS EYES SPARKLE AND HIS SMILE GETS WIDER THAN EVER I'M --  
  
**[smilemandk]**  i wonder how seungkwan didn't notice that  
  
**[smilemandk]**  it is not like hansol hides it that well  
  
**[naegahosh]**  idk man  
  
**[smilemandk]**  ah  
  
**[smilemandk]**  young love  
  
**[smilemandk]**  i miss those times  
  
**[naegahosh]**  bro you're not that old and it is not like you don't have the looks to find love  
  
**[naegahosh]**  like you're stunning  
  
**[naegahosh]**  handsome  
  
**[naegahosh]**  gorgeous  
  
**[smilemandk]**  do you mean that ?????  
  
**[naegahosh]**  of course <3  
  
**[smilemandk]**  i love you man <3  
  
**[naegahosh]**  me too <3  
  
  
[ **[smilemandk]**  has logged out]  
  
  
**[naegahosh]**  like, i really do, not just as friends  
  
**[naegahosh]**  but you'll never know that  
  
  
  
[ **[naegahosh]**  has logged out]  
  
  
  
....  
  
**chat: baek2hyun (3)**  
  
  
**[ringdingdongho]**  i love dogs  
  
**[ringdingdongho]**  i love puppies  
  
**[onibugi]**  i do too puppies are amazing  
  
**[mom™]**  
  
  
  
**[onibugi]**  (☆^O^☆)  
  
**[ringdingdongho]**  (*^▽^*)(*^▽^*)(*^▽^*)(*^▽^*) <3 <3 <3

 **[mom™]** wow dongho you really love puppies...

 **[mom™]** t-that's adorable omg

 **[onibugi]** omg

 **[onibugi]** i think dongho died twice in a minute thanks to you min

 **[mom™]** ???

 **[ringdingdongho]** thAT PICTURE IS SOCUTE

 **[onibugi]** ikr !!! we all love doggos

 **[onibugi]** but why did you bring that up???

 **[ringdingdongho]** oh yeah

 **[ringdingdongho]** i was going to tell you this

 **[ringdingdongho]** you know, just for some gossiping

 **[mom™]** now you even like gossiping???

 **[mom™]** ... i like that ;) 

 **[onibugi]** lmao

 **[onibugi]** why that emoji???

 **[mom™]** what's wrong with that?? it is my favourite

 **[ringdingdongho]** btw i was at kendo practice and there was this freshman that just joined the team

 **[ringdingdongho]** he looked so hot, like he came straight out of a modelling agency

 **[mom™]** ????? whO'S THAT??

 **[onibugi]** min????????

**[mom™] what**

**[onibugi]** what's with the capsloc, are you by any chance jealous??

 **[mom™]** me??? of a freshman???? not at all

 **[onibugi]** .... lmao weird

 **[ringdingdongho]** if yOU TWO LET ME SPEAK

 **[ringdingdongho]** this guy was so hot

 **[mom™]** yeah we got that

 **[onibugi]** this is so funny the content i singed up for

 **[ringdingdongho]** but then he smiled and hIS SMILE WAS SO CUTE IT REMINDED ME OF A PUPPY

 **[ringdingdongho]** that's why i wrote that messge

 **[ringdingdongho]** i can't stop thinking about that smile and puppies

 **[onibugi]** are you perhaps lowkey crushing on that guy??will

 **[onibugi]** you know, just asking

 **[onibugi]** for a friend

 **[mom™]** ??????

 **[onibugi]** the friend is you

 **[mom™]** ¿?¿???

 **[ringdingdongho]** oh no no i'm not

 **[onibugi]** _of course_ you're not, you only love one (1) man

**[ringdingdongho] yeah**

**[ringdingdongho]** and even if i were crushing on him i wouldn't stand a chance

 **[ringdingdongho]** because he's got a boyfriend and he's smokin hot?????

 **[ringdingdongho]** he's got a gaze that could cut bitches, sharp features and basically a perfect face

 **[onibugi]** kang dongho: secretly the gayest™ of the squad

 **[onibugi]** and are we going to ignore that he admitted to like someone???? like

 **[ringdingdongho]** yeah we are stop exposing me thnx

 **[mom™]** since when we are a squad?

 **[onibugi]** since like

 **[onibugi]**   now

 **[ringdingdongho]** you should have seen them they were such a cute couple

 **[ringdingdongho]** they looked like this

**[ringdingdongho]**

  
**[mom™]** well... that's cute af

 **[onibugi]** totally

 **[ringdingdongho]** the girls in our team seemed to know them

 **[ringdingdongho]** the guy's name was mingyu, and they kept calling them the meanie couple

 **[ringdingdongho]** idk why tho

 **[onibugi]** idk and i honestly idc thAT MUCH AT M

 **[onibugi]** bECUAE OMG AJRJCMW

 **[mom™]** ???? child what happened

 **[ringdingdongho]** jr ????????

 **[mom™]** are you alive ????

 **[mom™]** guess you're not

 **[mom™]** imma sell your one piece collection then

 **[onibugi]** wtf dON'T

**[ringdingdongho] lmao**

**[onibugi]** i was shook because i just saw the angel from the library

 **[onibugi]** anD HE IS NOT ALONE THID TIME he is wITH A GUY

 **[onibugi]** an handsome one, i should admit

 **[mom™]** that's so typical of you, you're kind even to enemies

 **[onibugi]** i'm not kind i'm objective

 **[onibugi]** i can recognise a hottie when i see one

 **[onibugi]** and now i see two hotness overload i'm gonna melt

 **[ringdingdongho]** remember that time when we thought jonghyun was straight???

 **[ringdingdongho]** yeah, me neither

 **[onibugi]** anrjcke they're really close

 **[onibugi]** could he be his boyfriend????

 **[onibugi]** i knew it !!!!

 **[onibugi]** a guy like him couldn't be single, i had like 0.00000001 chances

 **[onibugi]** omg he got close to the library guy to whisper something into his ear

 **[onibugi]** liBRARY GUY ID BLUS HIGN I:M

 **[onibugi]** he just oubched the guy and stsrted laughing i LOVE HIS LAUGH IT IS SO CUTE JUDT LIKE HIM OMG

 **[mom™]** jonghyun please calm down we need you safe and sound ok

 **[mom™]** .... are you following them??

 **[onibugi]** me??? no???

 **[onibugi]** ... kinda?

 **[mom™]** ajejcksw sTOP

 **[mom™]** they could notice you or something

 **[ringdingdongho]** hyun stOP BEFORE YOU REGRT IT

 **[onibugi]** yeah i really shoulh €!%(£2

**[onibugi] oNG**

**[onibugi]** abort abort abort i think the hot guy

saw me omg omg i'm fUCKEEED

 **[mom™]** .... told you so

 **[ringdingdongho]** sometimes you really act like a mom

 **[ringdingdongho]** but you were right

 **[mom™]** ain't i always???

 **[onibugi]** i'm safe ,,,,

 **[onibugi]** i lost 2 kilos and my will to live but i'm OKAY

 **[onibugi]** i was _sO CLOSE_ to getting caught

 **[onibugi]** i would have died of embarrassment

 **[onibugi]** but i'm still alive, kinda

 **[onibugi]** btw he's in drama club... how cool is that????

 **[onibugi]** speaking of which i have to leave, i have practice in a few hours and i still have to finish an essay

 **[mom™]** yeah i have singing practice too

 **[ringdingdongho]** .... omg i forgot about the assignment due tomorrow omg i'm fUCKED

 **[ringdingdongho]** i'll pull an all-nighter again omg ;--;

 **[onibugi]** i'm so sorry man, that sucks

 **[ringdingdongho]** ikr ;;

 

  
[ **[ringdingdongho]** , **[mom™]** and **[onibugi]** logged out]  
  
....

  
**chat: boonon (2)**

  
**[gossipboo]** hansol

 **[gossipboo]** i'm: shook

 **[memesol]** what is it? is beyonce's new single out?? i'm not ready to hear you rant for a week yet

 **[gossipboo]** what?? no

 **[gosspboo]** i'll make a countdown for beyonce's cb so that you'll be ready when the time comes

 **[memesol]** thanks man i really appreciate that

 **[memesol]** i love your extraness and dedication to her but i need to get ready for that

 **[memesol]** like it is energy consuming

 **[gossipboo]** wow thanks? i'll take that as a compliment

 **[memesol]** it is

 **[gossipboo]** btw i found out that i have an admirer

 **[gossipboo]** at school

 **[memesol]** whAT??? WHO'S THAT?

 **[gossipboo]** I don't know, but they told me he has a great smile so he must be cute right???? i'm speechless

 **[gossipboo]** i can't believe someone likes _me_

 **[memesol]** why?? what's wrong with you? you're funny you like to talk a lot you make funny jokes that never fail to put a smile on everyone's faces you're a great singer i mEAN EVERYTIME YOU STAND ON THE STAGE YOU LOOK LIKE A BROADWAY STAR SHINING AMONG AMATEURS your personality is amazing and your looks are like BEST™quality so

 **[memesol]** i really can't see why people shoildn't like you

**[gossipboo] wow**

**[gossipboo]** i'm crying

 **[gossipboo]** this is the best thing someone ever said to me

 **[memesol]** oh no don't cry i'm just being objective

 **[gossipboo]** it feels good

 **[gossipboo]** to hear people say these things

 **[gossipboo]** i can almost start to believe they're true

 **[memesol]** they are????

 **[memesol]** omg kwannie i'm gonna send you messages like that until you stop saying stuff like that

 **[memesol]** you're amazing. that's it

 **[gossipboo]** hansol vernon chwe i:m officially crying

 **[gossipboo]** what did i do to deserve a best friend like you???

 **[gossipboo]** i must have done some epic shit like discovering America

 **[gossipboo]** or creating the Internet

 **[gossipboo]** or maybe i'm destiny's child secret member??? that group is iCONIC

 **[memesol]** why are you so extra omg

 **[memesol]** that's why i love you

**[memesol] aNYWAU**

**[memesol]** who told you about this admirer??

 **[memesol]** you know, asking out of curiosity

 **[gossipboo]** seokminnie and soonyoung-hyung

 **[gossipboo]** it slipped and they said the guy was probably gonna kill them

**[memesol]omg**

**[memesol]** forget that probably, it'll happen

 **[gossipboo]** how do you know ?????

 **[memesol]** it is just a feeling  you know

 **[memesol]** i think the admirer wanted to take his time to confess and didn't want to be exposed by two dumbass friends that can't keep a secret ;)

 **[memesol]** but you know i'm just guessing ;)

 **[gossipboo]** ... weird.

 **[gossipboo]** right!

 **[gossipboo]** i was going to ask you if you had an idea who the admirer might be

 **[gossipboo]** cause i got no idea

 **[gossipboo]** not even the slightest

 **[memesol]** why would I know???? like I actually know the admirer personally lmao

 **[gossipboo]** omG DO YOU???

 **[gossipboo]** IS IT MINGHAO-HYUNG?????

**[memesol] wHAT**

**[memesol]** wHY HIM??

 **[gossipboo]** idk i just tried to guess

 **[gossipboo]** since he's like one of you best friends

 **[gossipboo]** besides me, obviously ;)

 **[memesol]** you're right but you know it is not him

 **[memesol]** he's been in love with junhui-hyung since kindergarten, more or less

 **[gossipboo]** yeah... you're right

 **[gossipboo]** i wonder when he's gonna confess

 **[gossipboo]** they've been friends since ages, it should be easy to confess, right??

 **[memesol]** yeah, it should.... but it is harder than it seems

 **[memesol]** to confess to your best friend

 **[gossipboo]** how do you know???

**[gossipboo] waIT**

**[gossipboo]** DON'T TELL ME _YOU_ ARE IN LOVE WITH MINGHAO OMG

 **[gossipboo]** bc frankly i'd just give up

 **[gossipboo]** junhui is to much to compete with even for a hot guy like you

 **[memesol]** whaT??? no i'm not in love with minghao he's likE A BROTHER

 **[memesol]** ikr junhui's too hot that even the sun is warm compared to him

 **[memesol]** and wHAT DID YOU JUST SAY I'M HOT??

 **[gossipboo]** me?????? when???? did i????

 **[gossipboo]** i don't think i did

**[memesol] phake**

**[memesol]** i know you did and well, thank you xx

 **[gossipboo]** shut up

 **[memesol]** shouldn't friends boost each other's confidence? why are you denying the truth?

 **[gossipboo]** that"s whY

 **[gossipboo]** you already know you're hot you don't need me to say it

 **[memesol]** i actually needed that but you just said it so thank you man

 **[gossipboo]** if that helps you sleep at night

 **[gossipboo]** btw i have to go find who this admirer is, since you don't want to help me

 **[gossipboo]** talk to you later

 **[memesol]** i need to go visit seoksoon so yeah talk to you later

 **[gossipboo]** it'll let you know when i find him

 **[memesol]** i think i'll know when you will

 **[memesol]** but yeah okay

 

[ **[memesol]** and **[gossipboo]** logged out] 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, thanks for reading!!


	3. children grow fast, don't they?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gossip happens once again. 
> 
> [the best™] if you're going to cry over jihoon for the 1717th time this week iSTG  
> [rapking].... but he's so cute,,,,  
> [rapking] he's wearing an oversized sweater and looks cute and hot aT THE SAME TIME  
> [rapking] how is that possible ?!?¿!?!¿!!!¿  
> [the best™] oh god  
> [the best™] there he goes again  
> [dad™] let him talk  
> [dad™] it is cute  
> [rapking] thanks seungcheol, you're a friend  
> [the best™] i'm sORRY?  
> [the best™] i heard you cry for fifteen minutes over how cute jihoon looked in a santa costume  
> [the best™] tWICE  
> [the best™] i don't thINK I DESERVE THIS DISRESPECT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back!!!  
> I had some problems with chapter 2, but now I fixed it, so please check it out before reading this one, make sure you read it all!
> 
> NU'EST's COMEBACK KILLED ME I LOVE THEM SO MUCH !!!!!!!!! I'M IN LOVE WITH WHERE YOU AT AND JUST ONE DAY, THOSE SONGS HEAL MY SOUL ;;  
> AND DONGHO'S SOLO???????? A BITCH IS CRYING AND THAT BItCH is ME
> 
> BTOB's comeback and Vocal Unit's song today, I don't think I'm ready to be overwhelmed by perfection ;;
> 
> btw, enjoy this mess of a chapter (it is one of my faves actually)

**chat (6): the kids aREN'T ALRIGHT**  
  
  
[ **[naegahosh]** added **[gossipboo]** to the chat]  
  
  
  
**[naegahosh]** ren-hyung i just added the friend i told you about  
  
**[naegahosh]** he knows a lot of people so he might be able to help you!!  
  
**[gossipboo]** hello everyone i'm seungkwan ~  
  
**[smilemandk]** hi kwannie!!!  
  
**[gossipboo]** hello seokmin! why are you everywhere soonyoung-hyung is???  
  
**[smilemandk]** because we're bros, duh ????  
  
**[woozi]** hello seungkwan  
  
**[gossipboo]** jihoon-hyung, you're in this chat too??? amazing  
  
**[woozi]** i don't know why i'm still here actually  
  
**[woozi]** the things they say are usually useless  
  
**[woozi]** i'm only here for the memes  
  
**[smilemandk]** i'm: hurt ????  
  
**[naegahosh]** you say that but the truth is you can't live without us, admit it  
  
**[wonwhy]** you know he wouldn't even if he had a gun pointed to his temple  
  
**[wonwhy]** but you also know that deep inside he loves us  
  
**[woozi]** very deep inside  
  
**[woozi]** like ocean deep  
  
**[wonwhy]** yeah yeah  
  
**[wonwhy]** we all know you are a softie™ even tho you try to hide it  
  
**[wonwhy]** btw nice to meet you seungkwan i'm jeon wonwoo  
  
**[gossipboo]** nice to meet you  
  
**[gossipboo]** i heard girls talk about you  
  
**[wonwhy]** did you??  
  
**[gossipboo]** and your boyfriend  
  
**[woozi]** lmAO  
  
**[wonwhy]** ????? i don't have a boyfriend????  
  
**[woozi]** i think they meant mingyu  
  
**[gossipboo]** yeah!! that was the name!  
  
**[woozi]** LMAO RE KKT  
  
**[wonwhy]** he's nOT MY BOYFRIEND????????? why does everyone think that???  
  
**[wonwhy]** we don't hang out that often  
  
**[wonwhy]** aND i don't even liKE him  
  
**[woozi]**  
  
   
  
**[woozi]** sure thing  
  
**[gossipboo]** wow for once i'm not the one being roasted  
  
**[gossipboo]** it feels kinda nice  
  
**[gossipboo]** sorry wonwoo but i'm kinda enjoying it  
  
**[smilemandk]** that's my favourite dongsaeng !!!!  
  
**[naegahosh]** ^^^^^^^^  
  
**[bornthisren]** hello seungkwan, i'm choi minki, but everyone calls me ren  
  
**[bornthisren]** i really don't know why but it is cool so yeah  
  
**[bornthisren]** you just joined but i like you already  
  
**[wonwhy]** w O W I CAN'T BELIEVE  
  
**[wonwhy]** th E DISRESPECT  
  
**[wonwhy]** why am I even friends with you all???  
  
**[woozi]** i ask that to myself everyday  
  
**[woozi]** i still haven't found an answer  
  
**[bornthisren]** i got it: because we're awesome  
  
**[bornthisren]** btw seungkwan soonyoung told me you know a lot of people, right???  
  
**[gossipboo]** that is 100% true  
  
**[bornthisren]** i need to find a person  
  
**[bornthisren]** i saw him during lunch and i nEED TO KNOW HIS NAME HIS AGE HOW HE LIKES HIS EGGS COOKED IN THE MORNING  
  
**[bornthisren]** e VERY THING  
  
**[gossipboo]** could you give me some more information?????  
  
**[bornthisren]** oh yeah he had dark brown hair, the cutest smile ever, dark eyes, and looked kinda short?? i don't think he's tall tbh  
  
**[bornthisren]** oh and he was sitting with two people, one of them looked kinda intimidating and the other one reminded me of a fox  
  
**[bornthisren]** that's everything i can tell you  
  
**[gossipboo]** fox????  
  
**[gossipboo]** uh MM  
  
**[gossipboo]** you're lucky  
  
**[gossipboo]** i think i know who that might be  
  
**[gossipboo]** let me check  
  
**[gossipboo]**  
  
  
  
**[gossipboo]** is that him???? sorry but idk his name i just know he's friends with minhyun-hyung  
  
**[bornthisren]** o H MY  
  
**[bornthisren]** oh mY GOD  
  
**[bornthisren]** that's him ??!?!?!?¿!¡??!?  
  
**[smilemandk]** omg he's handsome  
  
**[naegahosh]** he totally is  
  
**[naegahosh]** hyung congratz  
  
**[woozi]** yeah i agree  
  
**[wonwhy]** he's so handsome ??? but cute at the same time???? omg i love this concept  
  
**[bornthisren]** hey!!!! back off y'all i saw him first  
  
**[woozi]** don't worry hyung wonwoo's ass belongs to mingyu  
  
**[smilemandk]** omG  
  
**[gossipboo]** oMG I DIDN'T KNOW JIHOON-HYUNG COULD BE **_THIS SAVAGE_**  
  
**[wonwhy]** yeah and jihoon is too in love with his American Josh boy to think about anyone else  
  
**[naegahosh]** s A VAGE  
  
**[woozi]** jeon wonwoo i hope you're ready to die  
  
**[gossipboo]** hyung??? josh???? as hong joshua?????  
  
**[gossipboo]** oh  
  
**[gossipboo]** mY  
  
**[gossipboo]** GODD!!!!!!!!  
  
**[woozi]** jeon wonwoo you're a dead man i swear  
  
**[naegahosh]** this is so funny i love my life  
  
**[gossipboo]** omg i knew it !!!!  
  
**[gossipboo]** i knew it wasn't one sided!!!  
  
**[smilemandk]** wait  
  
**[naegahosh]** what  
  
**[bornthisren]** do you mean this josh guy likes our jihoonie???  
  
**[gossipboo]** yes?? i wasn't supposed to say that pretend you never read that  
  
**[woozi]** .....  
  
**[wonwhy]** guys i just heard jihoon scream i think he fell from the bed  
  
**[wonwhy]** now he's jumping on the bed  
  
**[wonwhy]** you should see him rn he's too cute  
  
**[wonwhy]**  
  
  
  
**[gossipboo]** ... cute  
  
**[smilemandk]**    
  
**[naegahosh]**  
  
   
  
**[bornthisren]** cuteness overload  
  
**[bornthisren]** could anyone of you show me this joshua??? i really need to know who that is if he makes our jihoonie smile like that  
  
**[bornthisren]** he must be an angel  
  
**[gossipboo]** gotcha  
  
**[gossipboo]**  
  
  
  
**[bornthisren]** omg he's handsome,,,  
  
**[bornthisren]** he looks like a prince  
  
**[woozi]** .... ikr  
  
**[bornthisren]** you're one (1) lucky man jihoon  
  
**[bornthisren]** i give my approval and blessing  
  
**[bornthisren]** you can date him and fuck him how much you want (/^▽^)/  
  
**[woozi]  
**  
**[wonwhy]** hyung i think you just killed him  
  
**[wonwhy]** he fell again and he can't get up  
  
**[smilemandk]** ⊙︿⊙  
  
**[wonwhy]** oh no wait i think he just moved  
  
**[bornthisren]** oh, i'm glad  
  
**[bornthisren]** i can't have a child on my conscience  
  
**[bornthisren]** i'm too pretty to go to jail  
  
**[woozi]** i wish i would have died but i didn't  
  
**[woozi]** i'm so embarassed why are y'all like this  
  
**[woozi]** now i'm getting kinda... creative  
  
**[smilemandk]** are you having fantasies about Joshua-hyung??  
  
**[naegahosh]** wILD THOUGHTS???  
  
**[woozi]** i'm nOT  
**[gossipboo]** wild wild wild, wild wild wild thoughts  
  
**[gossipboo]** when i'm with you all i get is wild thoughts  
  
**[bornthisren]** oh yes rihanna is a queen  
  
**[bornthisren]** seungkwan i keep liking you more and more  
  
**[gossipboo]** thanks hyung i have this effect on a lot of people  
  
**[naegahosh]** especially one (1) person, am I rite?????   
  
**[smilemandk]** you're rite   
  
**[wonwhy]** ... do you guys know something that we don't??  
  
**[gossipboo]** they don't know anything  
  
**[gossipboo]** they're just seoksoon being...  
  
**[gossipboo]** well  
  
**[gossipboo]** seoksoon  
  
**[wonwhy]** yeah that makes sense  
  
**[smilemandk]** i'll take that as a compliment  
  
**[naegahosh]** yeah, me too  
  
**[naegahosh]** thanks kwannie we love you too xx  
  
**[gossipboo]** it wASN'T?????  
  
  
  
  
....  
  
  
  
**chat (3): '95 liners**  
  
  
  
[ **[rapking]** added **[dad™]** and **[the best™]** to the chat]  
  
  
  
**[rapking]** gUYS  
  
**[the best™]** if you're going to cry over jihoon for the 1717th time this week iSTG  
  
**[rapking]**.... but he's so cute,,,,  
  
**[rapking]** he's wearing an oversized sweater and looks cute and hot aT THE SAME TIME  
  
**[rapking]** how is that possible ?!?¿!?!¿!!!¿  
  
**[the best™]** oh god  
  
**[the best™]** there he goes again  
  
**[dad™]** let him talk  
  
**[dad™]** it is cute  
  
**[rapking]** thanks seungcheol, you're a friend  
  
**[the best™]** i'm sORRY?  
  
**[the best™]** i heard you cry for fifteen minutes over how cute jihoon looked in a santa costume  
  
**[the best™]** tWICE  
  
**[the best™]** i don't thINK I DESERVE THIS DISRESPECT  
  
**[dad™]** he's right josh  
  
**[the best™]** as always ;)  
  
**[rapking]** yeah you're right seungcheol  
  
**[rapking]** btw I think he noticed I stare at him a little too much  
  
**[the best™]** a liT TLE  
  
**[dad™]** at least you admitted it  
  
**[rapking]** hey  
  
**[rapking]** I can't help it  
  
**[rapking]** you talk like you don't spend half of the time staring at jeonghan  
  
**[dad™]** yeah i do  
  
**[dad™]** but he's my boyfriend????  
  
**[dad™]** why wouldn't I look at my handsome boyfriend?? I'm not an idiot  
  
**[the best™]** aww cheollie  <3 <3  
  
**[dad™]** i have to mark my territory, there are too many people at school staring at him   
  
**[the best™]** you know i don't care about anyone but you, right?  <3  
  
**[dad™]** i know love, but people are unpredictable  
  
**[dad™]** i have to make them understand you're mine  
  
**[the best™]** <3 <3  
  
**[rapking]** thIS is too much I'mma puke  
  
**[rapking]** be lovey dovey somewhere else please  
  
**[rapking]** aNYWAY  
  
**[rapking]** I think he noticed because he's staring at me a lot today?  
  
**[rapking]** and there's a cute little smile on his face?!  
  
**[rapking]** he's sO CUTE  
  
**[rapking]** I wonder what makes him smile like that  
  
**[dad™]** dogs  
  
**[rapking]** what  
  
**[dad™]** dogs are adorable, everyone's a softie for dogs  
  
**[the best™]** i like cats more tbh  
  
**[rapking]** yeah me too  
  
**[dad™]** oMG  
  
**[dad™]** i can't belieVE I'M FRIENDS WITH YOU ????  
  
**[dad™]** hannie i now found one (1) flaw about you  
  
**[dad™]** i can't believe this day has come  
  
**[the best™]** oMG THIS IS CUTE  <3  
  
**[rapking]** seungcheol you can't really be mad a jeonghan for anything, can't you?  
  
**[dad™]** .... that's right  
  
**[the best™]** ily  <3  
  
**[dad™]** <3  
  
**[the best™]** btw i bet jihoon smiles because of you  
  
**[dad™]** that makes sense  
  
**[dad™]** since he smiled while looking at you  
  
**[rapking]** wHAT HAHAHAHHA  
  
**[rapking]** that's: impossible  
  
**[rapking]** he probably has a boyfriend  
  
**[rapking]** maybe that soonyoung guy, i often see him with jihoonie  
  
**[rapking]** he'S TOO HANDSOME TO BE SINGLE  
  
**[dad™]** so are you, but you're single  
  
**[dad™]** maybe you're waiting for each other  
  
**[the best™]** facts only  
  
**[rapking]** wHAAA Y  
  
**[rapking]** thanks guys, i really needed your support ;-;  
  
**[dad™]** no problem, that's what parents do  
  
**[rapking]** but you're not my parents????  
  
**[the best™]** shut up we are  
  
**[rapking]** deAR LORD  
  
**[rapking]** jihoon is coming my way wHAT SHOULD I DO ?!?!?  
  
**[rapking]** i'm going to dIEEE  
  
**[rapking]** hE just SNEEZED MY HEART CAN'T TAKE THIS HE'S _SO CUTE  
_  
**[the best™]** kiss him  
  
**[rapking]** whAY  
  
**[rapking]** nO  
  
**[dad™]** just be yourself and it'll go great  
  
**[rapking]** thanks dad  
  
**[rapking]** he's SO CLOSE GTG  
  
  
  
[ **[rapking]** has logged out]  
  
  
  
**[dad™]** children grow fast, don't they?  
  
**[the best™]** yeah (╯︵╰,)  
  
**[dad™]** wanna come over???  
  
**[dad™]** i really feel like cuddling right now  
  
**[the best™]** of cOURSE  
  
**[dad™]**   ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°  
  
[ **[dad™]** and **[the best™]** have logged out]  
  
  
  
  
....  
  
  
  
  
**chat (6): the kids aREN'T ALRIGHT**  
  
  
  
[ **[naegahosh]** , **[gossipboo]** , **[smilemandk]** , **[wonwhy]** and **[bornthisren]** have logged in]  
  
  
  
**[naegahosh]** gUYS YOU CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW  
  
**[smilemandk]** jIHOON AND THAT JOSHUA GUY  
  
**[smilemandk]** aT THAT CUTE CAT CAFÉ  
  
**[smilemandk]** thEY'RE ON A DATE???¿??¿  
  
**[naegahosh]**  jihoonie is smiling while listening to what joshua says  
  
**[naegahosh]** he's sO CUTE?  
  
**[naegahosh]** his cheeks are kinda red  
  
**[naegahosh]** it is adORABLE  
  
**[gossipboo]** omG I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M MISSING THIS  
  
**[gossipboo]** fuck english essays omg  
  
**[bornthisren]**  
   
  
  
**[wonwhy]** why are you are at the cat café tho?  
  
**[wonwhy]** isn't that a place for dates???  
  
**[naegahosh]** HA HAHAHA HA HAHA  
  
**[naegahosh]** like i'm dying inside to go on a date with seokmin lmao  
  
**[naegahosh]** that's ridiculous hah haha  
  
**[naegahosh]** we happened to pass by their practice room  
  
**[smilemandk]** we saw them leaving together and chased them???  
  
**[gossipboo]** yeah that makes sense for once  
  
**[naegahosh]** shouldn't we be the ones to roast you??  
  
**[gossipboo]** no not today  
  
**[smilemandk]** oMG JOSHUA JUST FED JIHOON SOME CHOCOLATE CAKE  
  
**[bornthisren]** doesn't jihoon hate chocolate?  
  
**[smilemandk]** ikr?!?!?!? omg thiS IS SO VJTE  
  
**[naegahosh]** aah, the things you do for love  
  
**[bornthisren]** this is so adorable i hope they fuck soon  
  
**[smilemandk]** hyung ???? i thought you were a soft™ stan  
  
**[bornthisren]** well i'm like 20% soft  
  
**[bornthisren]** does that count???  
  
**[wonwhy]** i really could have lived without knowing this  
  
**[naegahosh]** omG JIHOON LEANED IN TO WIPE SOME CREAM FROM JOSHUA'S LIPS  
  
**[naegahosh]** he looked so cool i'm: shook  
  
**[naegahosh]** aND JOSHUA'S BLUSHING SO MUCH HE LOOKS 1000% SHOOK I'M wHEEZIN  
  
**[gossipboo]** that's it i'm leaving the dorm i'll be there in five minute tops  
  
**[gossipboo]** i caN'T BELIEVE I'M MISSING YOUNG LOVE BLOSSOMING  
  
**[bornthisren]** seungkwan you really are my favourite child  
  
**[gossipboo]** thanks hyung  <3  
  
**[wonwhy]** i just saw seungkwan running at usain bolt's speed through the alleyway  
  
**[wonwhy]** the things he does for gossip  
  
**[naegahosh]** he's not our favourite dongsaeng for nothing  
  
**[smilemandk]** rite  
  
**[gossipboo]** gossipboo in the place to be i'm read to witness everything with my own two eyes  
  
**[naegahosh]** they're going to leave soon they asked for the check  
  
**[smilemandk]** they're fighting for who has to pay  
  
**[bornthisren]** this is entertaining  
  
**[wonwhy]** i agree  
  
**[gossipboo]** "i'll pay this time and you'll pay next time!"  
  
**[gossipboo]** did joshua-hyung just lowkey ask jihoon out again?? like, for a second date???  
  
**[naegahosh]** jihoon is speechless  
  
**[smilemandk]** this is amazing  
  
**[gossipboo]** "do you mean you want to see me again?"  
  
**[gossipboo]** "yeah, i'd love that"  
  
**[smilemandk]** we've lost jihoon  
  
**[naegahosh]** he's blushing like crazy  
  
**[naegahosh]** i think he's dying  
  
**[wonwhy]** finally  
  
**[bornthisren]** are you being like this just because he exposed you??  
  
**[bornthisren]** we know you love him  
  
**[wonwhy]** sHUT UP  
  
**[wonwhy]** he didn't expose me since what he said is NOT TRUE  
  
**[bornthisren]** yeah yeah right  
  
**[gossipboo]** guYS THEY LEFT THEY'RE OUTSIDE THE CAFÈ  
  
**[smilemandk]** they're going separate ways  
  
**[gossipboo]** i think our job here is done  
  
**[bornthisren]** guys i'm proud you did an excellent job  
  
**[naegahosh]** wAit  
  
**[naegahosh]** jIHOON GRABBED JOSHUA'S WRIST  
  
**[naegahosh]** he's sAYING DOMTHING  
  
**[smilemandk]** josHIA IS SPEECHLESS  
  
**[gossipboo]** jihoon is looking at joshua's lips omg  
  
**[wonwhy]** is he going to kissing him????? omg  
  
**[wonwhy]** i'm getting too caught up in this  
  
**[gossipboo]** oMG AJRKVKMWWK  
  
**[gossipboo]** he tiptoed and fUCKING KISSED JOSHUA OMG  
  
**[smilemandk]** it was quick but beautiful  
  
**[naegahosh]** my heart hasn't been beating this hard since W's epic kissing scene omg  
  
**[bornthisren]** lee jong suk is so hot, maan  
  
**[bornthisren]** i'd let him fuck me 24/7 365  
  
**[wonwhy]** wHY DID YOU TELL US ?¿?¿ I COULD HAVE SURVIVED ANYWAY  
  
**[wonwhy]** now i have a picture of you two fucking stuck in my mind fOREVET  
  
**[bornthisren]** enjoy it xx  
  
**[gossipboo]** guYS  
  
**[gossipboo]** jOshuA PULLED JIHOON IN FOR ANOTHER KISS  
  
**[gossipboo]** plaved his hand on the small of jihoon's back  
  
**[gossipboo]** and titally went for a deep kiss  
  
**[gossipboo]** this is getting kinda heated  
  
**[smilemandk]** i'm loving it  
  
**[naegahosh]** same thing  
  
**[gossipboo]** jihoon's blushing like a tomato i can't believe i'm living this moment  
  
**[smilemandk]** they now said goodbye and parted  
  
**[gossipboo]** jihoon is so shook he can't move  
  
**[naegahosh]** he just started laughing like an idiot in the middle of the street he's gonna get arrested  
  
**[smilemandk]** i think we're going to leave now we'll run back to the dorm bwfore he sees us  
  
**[naegahosh]** yeah gtg  
  
**[gossipboo]** bye y'all  
  
  
  
[ **[woozi]** has logged in]  
  
  
  
**[woozi]** booseoksoon, you're so dead  
  
  
  
....  
  
  
  
**chat (3): '95 line**  
  
  
  
[ **[rapking]** , **[the best™]** and **[dad™]** have logged in]  
  
  
  
**[rapking]** remember how you _sarcastically_ told me to kiss jihoon?  
  
**[rapking]** well  
  
**[rapking]** i might have done that  
  
**[the best™]** omg  
  
**[rapking]** tWICE  
  
**[the best™]** oMG  
  
**[the best™]** whAT ¿??¿???  
  
**[rapking]** he came to me, and asked me if i wanted to go grab a coffee  
  
**[rapking]** and i was like "yeah why not" on the outside buT DYING INSIDE BECAUSE O M G  
  
**[rapking]** and he took me to this cute coffee shop that had cATS  
  
**[rapking]** fluffy and adorable cats  
  
**[rapking]** i was in heaven  
  
**[the best™]** omG?? I'M JEALOUS I WANT TO GO THERE TOO  
  
**[dad™]** i'll take you to this cat café  
  
**[dad™]** even tho i highkey dislike cats  
  
**[the best™]** ong cheollie i love you  <3  
  
**[dad™]** i do too love  <3  
  
**[dad™]** idk if jihoon knew you love cats but if he did he did a smart move  
  
**[rapking]** he told me i remind him of a cat, actually  
  
**[the best™]** he lowkey told you you're cute  
  
**[rapking]** yeah and he higgkey did that too  
  
**[rapking]** he's just amazing, we chatted and i never got bored, he is cute but also has a cool and protective aura around him  
  
**[rapking]** and his lips are soft  
  
**[rapking]** he:s an amazing kisser  
  
**[rapking]** i'd kiss him 1849291 times more  
  
**[rapking]** 24/7 365  
  
**[rapking]** fuck i think i really like him  
  
**[the best™]** you do  
  
**[dad™]** i, as your dad, i can confirm that  
  
**[dad™]** i feel it  
  
**[the best™]** speaking of kisses  
  
**[the best™]** who started the kiss??  
  
**[rapking]** the first one? jihoon  
  
**[rapking]** we parted and i was already freaking out when he grabbed my wrist and tiptoed to kiss me  
  
**[dad™]** h e tiptOED THIS IS TOO CUTE  
  
**[dad™]** fhfabrjfkwkw  
  
**[the best™]** cheol, honey, are you okay?  
  
**[rapking]** honey are you okay? honey are you okay, honey?  
  
**[the best™]** a micheal jackson pun? really????  
  
**[dad™]** i'm okay  
  
**[the best™]** btw cheol you lost the bet  
  
**[the best™]** i'm oh so on top tonight  <3  
  
**[the best™]** i'll make you scream my name for hOURS  
  
**[dad™]** fuck  
  
**[the best™]** yeah that's what we will do  
  
**[the best™]** all night long  
  
**[the best™]** i can't wait  <333  
  
**[rapking]**  
  
  
  
**[rapking]** i didn't want to read all of that  
  
**[rapking]** good luck cheol  
  
**[dad™]** thanks man, i'll need that  
  
  
  
[ **[rapking]** , **[the best™]** and **[dad™]** have logged out]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can I say I love Jeongcheol so much?!?!? I love writing about them, and I love writing Cheol being utterly in love with Jeonghan (and I love top!Jeonghan too but shhh....)  
> I can't wait to post the other chapters I have written so far, I want to know what you think about them!!  
> I apologize for all the references I make to other fandoms I'm in but I can't help it, I love leaving hints here and there :"
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter, see y'all soon!!


	4. wtf just happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansol and Joshua join the group chat.  
> There will be a few revelations and soft rants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm back!  
> NU'EST WON TWICE I'M SO HAPPY I LOVE THEM SO MUCH I'M CRYING !!! <3  
> Also vocal unit's song made me cry, their vocals seriously bless me! AND BTOB'S COMEBACK ?!?!?! MY KINGS DID THAT!!!  
> I've also been replaying VIXX's cover of Red Flavor since yesterday, they totally slayed it (I also love Red Velvet so yeah)  
> Enjoy this chapter, I think it is quite funny!

**chat (6): the kids aREN'T ALRIGHT**

  
  
**[wonwhy]** you know  
  
**[wonwhy]** sometimes i wonder why we exist in this exact time  
  
**[wonwhy]** what if we were born in ancient rome?  
  
**[wonwhy]** i really wonder what the coliseum looked like originally  
  
**[wonwhy]** would i have been a peasant or a noble man? maybe i could have been augustus??? he was clever so am I, that makes sense  
  
**[woozi]** wtf wonu  
  
**[woozi]** it's 3am why aren't you sleeping?¿  
  
**[wonwhy]** i could ask you the same thing  
  
**[woozi]** .... rite  
  
  
_..._  
  
_(same chat)  
  
_  
  
**[gossipboo]** hey guys, can i add hansol to this chat? he kinda wants to join  
  
**[bornthisren]** who's hansol?  
  
**[smilemandk]** kwannie's bf  
  
**[bornthisren]** seungkwan you're dating someone and you didn't tell me????  
  
**[gossipboo]** i'm not dating him!!!  
  
**[naegahosh]** ...  
  
**[gossipboo]** he's my bf, best friend !!!  
  
**[gossipboo]** just like seoksoon!!  
  
**[naegahosh]** rITE *sobs*  
  
**[bornthisren]** yeah, you can add him  
  
**[bornthisren]** the more the merrier  
  
  
  
[ **[gossipboo]** added **[memesol]** to the chat]  
  
  
  
**[memesol]** hello every1  
  
**[memesol]** my name's hansol/vernon you can call me whatever  
  
**[bornthisren]** nice to meet you hansol i'm minki ~  
  
**[woozi]** you already know me  
  
**[wonwhy]** yeah me too  
  
**[naegahosh]** i think he knows everyone except minki-hyung actually lmao  
  
**[memesol]** yeah that's right  
  
**[memesol]** nice to meet u 2, minki-hyung!  
  
**[memesol]** do you like rap music?  
  
**[gossipboo]** oH MY GOD NOT AGAIN  
  
**[bornthisren]** kinda?  
  
**[memesol]** would you like to check out my mixtape?? link's in my bio  
  
**[gossipboo]** oh god he does this everytime he's so embarassing  
  
**[memesol]** hEY I'M ALWAYS UP FOR SOME SELF PROMO  
  
**[memesol]** and I know you love me anyway xx  
  
**[gossipboo]** sometimes I wonder why I ever talk to you....  
  
**[memesol]** I'M: H URT  
  
**[memesol]** you hurt me  
  
**[memesol]** (so bad, so bad)  
  
**[naegahosh]** did you just quote exo??????  
  
**[memesol]** i like them  
  
**[memesol]** their songs are bOPS  
  
**[memesol]** and mINSEOK IS HOT AF  
  
**[memesol]** a whole d*ddy  
  
**[bornthisren]** oMg  
  
**[bornthisren]** i so agree with you  
  
**[bornthisren]** but the ultimate daddy will always be junmyeon.....  
  
**[bornthisren]** man, he's so hot....  
  
**[naegahosh]** true  
  
**[smilemandk]** i agree  
  
**[woozi]** yeah me too  
  
**[wonwhy]** sign me the fuck up junmyeon is goALS  
  
**[gossipboo]** i love this gc i swear  
  
  
  
.....  
  
  
  
**private chat (2)**  
  
  
**[woozi]** hey  
  
**[rapking]** hey there ~  
  
**[woozi]** do you really wanna go on another date?  
  
**[woozi]** i still can't believe the first one happened,,,,  
  
**[rapking]** of course i do !!  
  
**[rapking]** i can't stop thinking about how much i enjoyed my time with you  
  
**[rapking]** it was perfect  
  
**[rapking]** cats, cakes  
  
**[rapking]** and those kisses....  
  
**[rapking]** i can't stop thinking about those tbh  
  
**[woozi]** ,,,,,  
  
**[woozi]** yeah me too ;////;  
  
**[woozi]** idk what i wanted to say you left me speechless  
  
**[rapking]** cute~~  
  
**[woozi]** s-stop i'm not cute  
  
**[rapking]** yes you are !!  
  
**[woozi]** ajdkckdkw  
  
**[woozi]** sTOP  
  
**[rapking]** never (~‾▿‾)~  
  
**[woozi]** *sobs  
  
**[woozi]** btw i wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to an art exhibit with me  
  
**[woozi]** i'd love to go but no one likes museums so  
  
**[rapking]** which one?  
  
**[woozi]** monet  
  
**[rapking]** oMG YES  
  
**[rapking]** i love monet i didn't know there was an exhibit in town !!!  
  
**[woozi]** you're an intellectual  
  
**[woozi]** i love you so much  
  
**[woozi]** *like  
  
**[woozi]** hahaha fuck autocorrect  
  
**[rapking]** lmao  
  
**[rapking]** i *like you too  <33  
  
**[rapking]** btw I told my friends about us, you don't mind, right?  
  
**[rapking]** they were kinda cheering for me so i had to update them  
  
**[woozi]** ohh no, don't worry about that  
  
**[woozi]** my stupid friends knew before i could tell them because they live texted our date in our gc  
  
**[woozi]** so  
  
**[rapking]** did they??  
  
**[woozi]** yes and seungkwan, not happy with just reading texts, literally flew to the cafè to see "young love blossoming with his own two eyes"  
  
**[rapking]** hA HAHAHA  
  
**[rapking]** they sound so extra, i like them  
  
**[woozi]** do you want me to add you to the gc?  
  
**[woozi]** they're adding people so i mean why not  
  
**[rapking]** yeah sure  
  
**[rapking]** it could be fun  
  
  
  
...  
  
**private chat (2)**  
  
  
  
**[sssstranger]** you know  
  
**[sssstranger]** it has been a while but i still don't know your name  
  
**[onibugi]** it is 5am?????? why are you up already???  
  
**[sssstranger]** my beauty routine starts quote early  
  
**[sssstranger]** and i have lessons at 7.30am so  
  
**[onibugi]** is that even legal?  
  
**[sssstranger]** i think not but we can't do anything about it  
  
**[onibugi]** jonghyun  
  
**[sssstranger]** what  
  
**[onibugi]** that's my name, jonghyun  
  
**[sssstranger]** like the one from shinee????????  
  
**[onibugi]** exactly  
  
**[sssstranger]** omg i love shinee  
  
**[sssstranger] l** ucifer is my anthem  
  
**[sssstranger]** btw i'm minki  
  
**[onibugi]** that's a cute name  
  
**[onibugi]** and yeah, lucifer is THE shinee song  
  
**[sssstranger]** their hairstyles were tragic but the song will always be legendary  
  
**[onibugi]** i agree  
  
**[sssstranger]** btw i witnessed love blossoming in a gc and it was amazing  
  
**[sssstranger]** they are a cute couple  
  
**[sssstranger]** but I also felt kinda sad because i'm still lonely???!!?  
  
**[onibugi]** yeah I feel u  
  
**[onibugi]** my best friends are in love with each other but still pining when they're so obviously in love and it stresses me  
  
**[onibugi]** i'm like kiss already and get a room  
  
**[onibugi]** watching them being jealous is fun but it also make me feel like the third wheel sometimes ;;  
  
**[sssstranger]** ikr  
  
**[sssstranger]** btw idk if i told you yet but there's this guy at school  
  
**[sssstranger]** and he's so stunningly handsome  
  
**[sssstranger]** like  
  
**[sssstranger]** kim jongin kind of handsome  
  
**[sssstranger]** do you get what i mean?  
  
**[onibugi]** absolutely  
  
**[sssstranger]** hot and cute at the same time  
  
**[sssstranger]** i keep seeing him from afar but i don't have the chance to talk to him  
  
**[sssstranger]** he's always surrounded by friends  
  
**[sssstranger]** i think i saw him with Aron-hyung once....  
  
**[onibugi]** aron-hyung??  
  
**[sssstranger]** yeah, do you know him?  
  
**[onibugi]** yeah i do!  
  
**[sssstranger]** cool  
  
**[sssstranger]** btw he's always with someone and it's dRIVING ME CRAZY  
  
**[sssstranger]** i want to talk to him  
  
**[sssstranger]** to get his number  
  
**[sssstranger]** and his name  
  
**[onibugi]** is that a lowkey shinee reference or?  
  
**[sssstranger]** it is  
  
**[sssstranger]** i'm glad you got that  
  
**[sssstranger]** he's so hOT I JUST WANT TO KISS HIM  
  
**[sssstranger]** he looks like a good kisser  
  
**[sssstranger]** me and him could write a bad romance  
  
**[sssstranger]** bUT WE WOM'T IF I CAN'T EVEN TALK TO HIM  
  
**[onibugi]** maybe try to find out what he does so you wait for him outside the class or smth  
  
**[onibugi]** btw i feel u  
  
**[onibugi]** my angel seems intangible  
  
**[onibugi]** he's always surrounded by hot guys  
  
**[onibugi]** he has a lot of friends  
  
**[onibugi]** i heard girls talking about him, wanting to confess to him  
  
**[onibugi]** i don't even know if he likes guys ;////;  
  
**[onibugi]** and he's in the drama club hOW COOL IS THAT  
  
**[sssstranger]** really??? i'm in the drama club too!  
  
**[onibugi]** omg so you must have seen him !!  
  
**[sssstranger]** yeah i'm quite positive about that  
  
**[sssstranger]** you said he has blond hair right???  
  
**[onibugi]** yes  
  
**[sssstranger]** and doe eyes, right?  
  
**[onibugi]** yes!!  
  
**[sssstranger]** is this him?  
  
**[sssstranger]**  
  
   
  
**[onibugi]** nope.... that's jeonghan-hyung!!  
  
**[onibugi]** he's in drama club?!?!? i didn't know that  
  
**[onibugi]** that's the hyung i was talking about when i said he knows everything about eberybody and he's a queen  
  
**[sssstranger]** .... yeah that is 10000% true  
  
**[sssstranger]** uhmmmm  
  
**[sssstranger]** then  
  
**[sssstranger]** i might be wrong but....  
  
**[sssstranger]**  
  
  
  
**[sssstranger]** did I get it right this time??  
  
**[sssstranger]** if i did it's gonna be awkward  
  
**[onibugi]** oMG  
  
**[onibugi]** aaAaaAaaahhhhHHH  
  
**[onibugi]**  
  
  
  
**[onibugi]**  
  
  
  
**[onibugi]** it's him !!!!!! AAAAAH  
  
**[onibugi]** look at those lips i'm -- adjcjkw  
  
**[onibugi]** i can't believe you know him !!!  
  
**[sssstranger]** i can't believe this omg  
  
**[sssstranger]** lmao thIS IS SO FU NNY  
  
**[onibugi]** ?¿?¿  
  
**[sssstranger]** of course I know him  
  
**[sssstranger]** because it iS ME  
  
**[onibugi]** ...  
  
**[onibugi]** you're joking right?  
  
**[sssstranger]** no i'm not  
  
**[sssstranger]**  
  
  
  
**[sssstranger]** minki it's me in the fLESH  
  
**[sssstranger]** top to bottom sO FRESHLY DRESSED  
  
**[onibugi]** you quoted the kings omg  
  
**[onibugi]** i'm so embarassed idk what to say  
  
**[onibugi]** i ranted about you  
  
**[onibugi]** wItH YOU I'M  
  
**[onibugi]** i'm a fA IL I S HOULD CHANGE MY NAME TO PETER HERNANDEZ AND MOVE TO FUCKING MEXICO  
  
**[sssstranger]** don't worry hahaha  
  
**[sssstranger]** what about you send a selca too?  
  
**[sssstranger]** i want to see what you look like  
  
**[sssstranger]** i think it is fair since i've sent you not one but two pics lmao  
  
**[onibugi]** uhmmm  
  
**[onibugi]** that's right..  
.  
**[onibugi]** i'm not good at talking selcas tho  
  
**[onibugi]**  
  
  
  
**[sssstranger]** anekajrjckwl  
  
**[sssstranger]** oMG  
  
**[onibugi]** ?¿?¿??  
  
**[sssstranger]** wait i'll be back in five  
  
  
[ **[sssstranger]** has logged out]  
  
  
**[onibugi]** ¿?¿?¿  
  
**[onibugi]** wtf just happened?  
  
  
  
...  
  
**chat (8): the kids aREN'T ALRIGHT**  
  
  
  
[ **[naegahosh]** , **[smilemandk]** , **[woozi]** , **[wonwhy]** , **[gossipboo]** , **[memesol]** and **[bornthisren]** have logged in]  
  
[ **[woozi]** added **[rapking]** to the chat]  
  
  
  
**[woozi]** guys I added josh to the chat i hope you don't mind!  
  
**[gossipboo]** hyung !!!!! welcome to the gc!!!  
  
**[bornthisren]** nice to meet you, i'm minki!  
  
**[rapking]** oh!!  
   
**[rapking]** nice to meet you!  
  
**[smilemandk]** nice to meet you, i'm seokmin!!!! jihoon talked about you a lot!!!  
  
**[rapking]** did he??  
  
**[woozi]** thaT'S NOT TRUE OMG  
  
**[naegahosh]** yeah!!! and also had fantasies about you lmao  
  
**[woozi]** ajejckckw sHUT UP  
  
**[rapking]** jihoonie did you???  
  
**[woozi]** i did not of course nOT  
  
**[wonwhy]** he did.  
  
**[gossipboo]** i'm wHEEZIN  
  
**[rapking]** ... i'm glad i'm not the only one then  
  
**[naegahosh]**  
  
  
  
**[smilemandk]**  
  
  
  
**[gossipboo]** oh mY GOD  
  
**[bornthisren]** i'm loving this  
  
**[bornthisren]** jihoon i'm glad you added him  
  
**[woozi]** idk if i regret it or not  
  
**[woozi]** josh you're kidding right??  
  
**[rapking]** i've never been more serious in my life.  
  
**[woozi]** omG ajrjckkw  
  
**[bornthisren]** bTW  
  
**[bornthisren]** guYS I HAVE TO TELL YPU _THE_ NEWS  
  
**[bornthisren]** remember the guy i was tryin to find???????????  
  
**[naegahosh]** of course  
  
**[smilemandk]** sure  
  
**[wonwhy]** you don't forget a man like that so easily  
  
**[bornthisren]** ikr  
  
**[bornthisren]** wonwoo back off while i'm saying it nicely  
  
**[woozi]** don't worry he only loves one (1) man and we all know who he is  
  
**[wonwhy]** ajrkckkw  
  
**[wonwhy]** i don't even have the energies to fight back at this point  
  
**[woozi]** it is true face it  
  
**[naegahosh]** he's right  
  
**[wonwhy]** shut up before i expose you  
  
**[naegahosh]** . ..  
  
**[gossipboo]** ren-hyung, what were you saying????  
  
**[bornthisren]** thanks seungkwannie  
  
**[bornthisren]** as i was trying to say  
  
**[bornthisren]** i fOUNF HIM !!  
  
**[naegahosh]** hoW?  
  
**[bornthisren]** a month ago i accidentally texted a stranger instead of aron-hyung  
  
**[bornthisren]** aND GUE SS WHOSE NUMBER WAS??  
  
**[gossipboo]** omg this is amazing  
  
**[memesol]** that's like fate, man  
  
**[naegahosh]** that's rite  
  
**[bornthisren]** but the thing is I ranted about him wiTh hiM  
  
**[bornthisren]** and you know how I am when I rant  
  
**[woozi]** we know that too well  
  
**[bornthisren]** the most amazing thing is  
  
**[bornthisren]** that he ranted about someone too  
  
**[bornthisren]** and it was cute af  
  
**[bornthisren]** he was 100% a softie™  
  
**[gossipboo]** that's cute  
  
**[bornthisren]** he is cute, tHE CUTEST  
  
**[bornthisren]** and the guy he ranted about was not other than  
  
**[bornthisren]** mE  
  
**[bornthisren]** he fucking told all those tHINGS TO M E AND HE DIDN'T EV EN K NOW abrjjfkekw  
  
**[naegahosh]** lmAO  
  
**[smilemandk]** this is so funny istg  
  
**[gossipboo]** i thought those things only happened in dramas  
  
**[wonwhy]** or fanfiction idk  
  
**[naegahosh]** you know what fanfiction is ¿?¿??¿  
  
**[wonwhy]** i heard the word somewhere  
  
**[wonwhy]** it's not like i read them ha ha  
  
**[smilemandk]** jeon wonwoo: king of self-exposing  
  
**[rapking]** I left for 5 minUTE AND MY PHONE IS BLOWING UP WITH TEXTS  
  
**[bornthisren]** i can't believe i'm finally crushing on a guy that actually likES ME BACK  
  
**[bornthisren]** thIS IS AMAZING  
  
**[bornthisren]** i feel invincible  
  
**[memesol]** i wonder how it feels....  
  
**[naegahosh]** right? :(  
  
**[smilemandk]** bro how can someone not like you??????? you're amazing  
  
**[smilemandk]** you're funny  
  
**[smilemandk]** your jokes are the bESt  
  
**[wonwhy]** mine are better  
  
**[woozi]** your jokes suck shut up wonu  
  
**[wonwhy]** :((((  
  
**[smilemandk]** aND YOU'RE HOT AF  
  
**[smilemandk]** like yOUR LEGS AR E GOALS  
  
**[gossipboo]** look who's talking  
  
**[bornthisren]** right? seokmin's legs are THE LEGS™  
  
**[smilemandk]** i'd be 101% gay for you bro  
  
**[naegahosh]** really?  
  
**[smilemandk]** you know I can't lie to you  
  
**[naegahosh]** ;//;  <3  
  
  
  
...  
  
**private chat (2)  
  
**  
  
**[naegahosh]** kwannie I'm cRYING  
  
**[naegahosh]** he's so sweet  
  
**[naegahosh]** i loVE HIM SO MUCH  
  
**[naegahosh]** how can someone so precious even be real????  
  
**[naegahosh]** and he talks like that about me but has he seen hIMSELF???  
  
**[naegahosh]** he's the most beautiful creature that has ever lived on this planet  
  
**[naegahosh]** he's even better than Taemin  
  
**[gossipboo]** oh man  
  
**[gossipboo]** that's some true love right there  
  
**[gossipboo]** you should tell all of this to him  
  
**[naegahosh]** bUT  
  
**[naegahosh]** what if he rejects me?  
  
**[naegahosh]** what if our friendship is ruined forever?!?!  
  
**[naegahosh]** i can't live a life without him  
  
**[naegahosh]** wHAT IF HE DOESN'T LIKE ME THAT WAY?  
  
**[naegahosh]** (个_个)  
  
**[gossipboo]** i don't think he'd stop being friends with you even if the world ended tomorrow  
  
**[gossipboo]** he'd still care about you as he does now  
  
**[gossipboo]** i think you should give it a try  
  
**[gossipboo]** maybe he feels the same way!  
  
**[naegahosh]** yeah  
  
**[naegahosh]** i'll think about it  
  
**[naegahosh]** thanks boo you're the best  
  
**[gossipboo]** ikr (~‾▿‾)~  
  
  
  
....  
  
**private chat (2)**  
  
  
  
[ **[bornthisren]** has logged in]  
  
  
  
**[bornthisren]** i'm back  
  
**[bornthisren]** sorry if I left but i was: shoOK  
  
**[bornthisren]** I can't believe the guy I've been crushing on has a crush on me  
  
**[bornthisren]** and is cute af  
  
**[onibugi]** who's that??  
  
**[bornthisren]** yOU  
  
**[bornthisren]** you are the guy that made my heart go:  
  
  
  
**[bornthisren]** i tried to find what your name was for wEEKS  
  
**[bornthisren]** i kept seeing you everywhere and you weRE ALWAYS SMILING  
  
**[bornthisren]** your smile is beautiful, you know that, right?!?!  
  
**[onibugi]** ajtkckdkw  
  
**[onibugi]** i can't believe this ;////;  
  
**[onibugi]** thanks, yours is beautiful too  
  
**[onibugi]** omg i cam't believe this is happening  
  
**[bornthisren]** we exposed ourselves so much  
  
**[bornthisren]** like you know all of my secrets already  
  
**[onibugi]** yeah...  
  
**[onibugi]** you even know about my one piece plushie  
  
**[bornthisren]** well,,, to be fair i sleep with a plushie too  
  
**[bornthisren]**  
  
  
  
**[bornthisren]** isn't it cute???  
  
**[onibugi]** you are cuter  
  
**[bornthisren]** sTOP ;/////;  
  
**[onibugi]** i'm only saying the truth ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
**[bornthisren]** (≧∇≦)/  
  
**[onibugi]** you know  
  
**[onibugi]** since we haven't met irl yet  
  
**[onibugi]** what about having breakfast together tomorrow??  
  
**[onibugi]** if you're not busy !!!!  
  
**[bornthisren]** sounds great !!!  
  
**[bornthisren]** i have classes at 9am, what about meeting at 8am???  
  
**[onibugi]** that's perfect  
  
**[bornthisren]** gtg now, can't wait to see you tomorrow ~  
  
**[onibugi]** yeah, me too!  
  
  
[ **[bornthisren]** and **[onibugi]** logged out]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JRen are going to meet in the next chapter!! Are you excited? I AM!  
> Also, do you like Seoksoon?? I love it ;; I love Seokmin so much, I couldn't help but making Soonyoung a softie (at least in this chapter) for him ;; 
> 
> More people will join the chat in the next chapter, look foward to it!


	5. you know, for the lolz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more people join the chat
> 
> ... 
> 
> [gossipboo] you finally joined this chat guys !!!  
> [gossipboo] i couldn't think of a meme chat without minghao  
> [thughao] aw seungkwan i'm happy you associate me with memes <3  
> [wonwhy] i wouldn't be happy about that....  
> [junwei] wonwoo!!! you're in this chat too???  
> [wonwhy] yeah  
> [wonwhy] but i'm starting to regret it now  
> [junwei] :(  
> [junwei] well at least i won't be the one who makes the worst jokes  
> [rapking] yeah, seungcheol hasn't joined yet  
> [rapking] his jokes are _the worst_  
> [gossipboo] ^^^^^  
> [memesol] ^^^^^  
> [woozi] ^^^^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!! I'm sorry for not updating last week but I've been so busy I couldn't even turn on my laptop to update ;;  
> University is already killing me, I want holidays ;;  
> Seventeen IS COMING BACK I'M SO EXCITED !?!?! I CAN'T WAIT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH  
>   
> ALSO, BTOB WON 7 TIMES WITH MISSING YOU I'M SO SO HAPPY MY BABIES DESERVE IT SO MUCH ;; Brother act is a masterpiece, their best album so far ;; I love it so much I can't wait to have it !!  
> 

**chat (3): baek2hyun**  
  
**[mom™]** guys  
**[mom™]** i did a thing  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** what???  
  
**[onibugi]** we're all ears  
  
**[mom™]**  
  
  
  
**[mom™]** i'm kinda regretting it, tho  
**[mom™]** i don't think it suits me  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** ...  
**[ringdingdongho]** oh my god  
**[ringdingdongho]** you're kidding right??????  
  
**[mom™]** i should have thought about it twice...  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** wHAT NO  
**[ringdingdongho]** it looks amazin  
**[ringdingdongho]** yOU LOOK GORGEOUS  
**[ringdingdongho]** you'd suit any color buy blonde????  
**[ringdingdongho]** sI GN MR TJE FUCK UP ✔✔ T HAT SOME GOOD SH IY RIGHT THER E   
  
**[onibugi]** unlike dongho i'm talking from an unbiased point of view  
**[onibugi]** and I agree with him  
**[onibugi]** you look amazing  
**[onibugi]** you'll get all the bitches  
   
**[mom™]** thanks for the support guys  
**[mom™]** i really appreciate it  <3  
**[mom™]** btw i think shua's dating jihoon from choir club??  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** i'm glad :D  
  
**[onibugi]** dongho you don't even try to hide it anymore  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** what ¿?¿  
  
**[mom™]** they are so cute  <3  
  
**[onibugi]** yeah that must the couple minki was talking about  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** minki ??¿?¿  
  
**[mom™]** who's minki??¿?¿  
  
**[onibugi]** uhmmm  
**[onibugi]** ... do you remember that guy i told you about?  
  
**[mom™]** the one you stalked, you mean?  
  
**[onibugi]** i dID NOT STALK HIM !!  
  
**[ringdingdongho]**  
  
  
  
**[mom™]** ... yeah right, you tOtally didn't  
  
**[onibugi]** snakes  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** ssssss  
  
**[onibugi]** btw yeah that's him  
**[onibugi]** he accidentally texted me once  
**[onibugi]** we chatted for like a month  
**[onibugi]** and tomorrow we're meeting  
  
**[mom™]** oh m y gOD  
**[mom™]** you're going on a date ??¿?¿  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** i'm proud of you man  
**[ringdingdongho]** and you're so fucking lucky  
**[ringdingdongho]** the chances of this happening were like 0,000001  
**[ringdingdongho]** bUT  
  
**[onibugi]** ikr !!!  
**[onibugi]** also: we're not going on a date  
**[onibugi]** i think ????  
**[onibugi]** idk i'm too shook rn ajrjckw  
  
**[mom™]** my baby has grown up, cute  <3  
  
**[onibugi]** i'm nOT A BA BY  
  
**[mom™]**  
  
  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** r E KTT  
  
  
....  
  
  
  
**chat (8): the kids aREN'T ALRIGHT  
**  
  
[ **[bornthisren]** , **[gossipboo]** , **[woozi]** , **[rapking]** , **[smilemandk]** , **[naegahosh]** , **[wonwhy]** and **[memesol]** logged in]  
  
  
**[memesol]** guys  
**[memesol]** can i add some friends to this chat?  
**[memesol]** they wanna join the fun  
  
**[naegahosh]** sure thing man  
  
**[smilemandk]** y not  
  
**[woozi]** yeah i mean i have it muted anyway ;)  
  
**[wonwhy]** sounds good to me  
  
**[bornthisren]** do it  
  
  
[ **[memesol]** added **[thughao]** , **[junwei]** and **[smoothcriminal]** to the chat]  
  
  
**[smoothcriminal]** hello everyone ~  
**[smoothcriminal]** i'm lee chan, nice to meet you all!  
**[smoothcriminal]** i'm 18 ~  
  
**[naegahosh]** channieee  <3  
  
**[smilemandk]** chaaan, my favourite dongsaeng!!  <3  
  
**[smoothcriminal]** hello hyungs!  
  
**[gossipboo]** aRe you KIDDING ME?? Soonseok, I thought I was your favourite dongsaeng??¿?¿??  
  
**[smilemandk]** i have a big heart, i love you both  <3  
  
**[gossipboo]** i'd like to use the sounds fake meme  but it doesn't sound fake  
**[gossipboo]** (((since seokmin is the nicest person on this planet)))  
**[gossipboo]** so okay  
  
**[bornthisren]** hello chan!!  
  
**[smoothcriminal]** hello minki-hyung!  
  
**[thughao]** sssup everyone i'm minghao  
**[thughao]** i'm from china, i'm in kendo club and dance club  
**[thughao]** and i love memes  
  
**[junwei]** hi everyone i'm wen junhui, i'm from china as well and my name means hansome splendour which i totally am  
  
**[thughao]** and humble too  
  
**[junwei]** yeah yeah that too  
**[junwei]** thanks haohao  
  
**[memesol]** jun man i think he was being sarcastic...  
  
**[junwei]** nice to meet y'all!  
  
**[bornthisren]** hi jun!  
  
**[junwei]** hey there handsome x  
  
**[thughao]** ¿??  
  
**[gossipboo]** you finally joined this chat guys !!!  
**[gossipboo]** i couldn't think of a meme chat without minghao  
  
**[thughao]** aw seungkwan i'm happy you associate me with memes  <3  
  
**[wonwhy]** i wouldn't be happy about that....  
  
**[junwei]** wonwoo!!! you're in this chat too???  
  
**[wonwhy]** yeah  
**[wonwhy]** but i'm starting to regret it now  
  
**[junwei]** :(  
**[junwei]** well at least i won't be the one who makes the worst jokes  
  
**[rapking]** yeah, seungcheol hasn't joined yet  
**[rapking]** his jokes are _the worst_  
  
**[gossipboo]** ^^^^^  
  
**[memesol]** ^^^^^  
  
**[woozi]** ^^^^^  
  
**[smoothcriminal]** hey you shouldn't be mean to seungcheol-hyung :(  
**[smoothcriminal]** his jokes aren't tHAT BAD  
**[smoothcriminal]** they're funny,,, sometimes  
  
**[smilemandk]** yeah  
**[smilemandk]** like once a year  
  
**[gossipboo]** (,,๏ ⋏ ๏,,)  
  
**[naegahosh]** did he just say something mean???  
  
**[memesol]** yeAH  
  
**[thughao]**  
  
  
  
**[bornthisren]** omg the jokes this seungcheol dude makes must be the worst if seokmin dissed him  
  
**[rapking]** should i add him to the chat??  
**[rapking]** you know, for the lolz  
  
**[woozi]** if you do you have to add jeonghan-hyung too  
  
**[naegahosh]** yeah add them  
  
**[smilemandk]** do you really want to hear cheol's jokes that bad?  
  
**[naegahosh]** yEAH YOU KNOW I LOVE THEM  
  
**[smilemandk]** i wonder why i love you so much  
  
**[woozi]** you're the only one to do that  
  
**[naegahosh]** :((((((  
  
**[smoothcriminal]** that's not true i love you too hyung !!!  
  
**[naegahosh]** thanks channie  <3  
  
  
[ **[rapking]** added **[dad™]** and **[the best™]** to the chat]  
  
  
**[the best™]** why am i here?  
  
**[rapking]** the kids wanted to hear seungcheol's jokes and i dragged you into this mess as well  
  
**[woozi]** i didn't want to hear his dad jokes  
  
**[thughao]** i like seungcheol-hyung but his jokes are ... worst than junhui's  
**[thughao]** and that means that they are really really bad  
  
**[junwei]** hEY  
  
**[gossipboo]** jeonghan-hyung hi!!!  
  
**[the best™]** hello seungkwan, dear !!  
  
**[memesol]** do you know everyone in this school???  
  
**[gossipboo]** yeah more or less  
**[gossipboo]** but don't worry you'll always be my favourite *wink  
  
**[bornthisren]**  
  
  
  
**[bornthisren]** i ship this  
  
**[memesol]**  
  
  
  
**[gossipboo]** i was going to send the same meme omg  
  
**[bornthisren]** gOALS  
  
**[memesol]** hyung ;////;  
  
**[the best™]** i think i know most of you ... channie!!!!  
**[the best™]** you're in this chat too!!!  
  
**[smilemandk]** rip chan 2k17  
  
**[woozi]** lmao  
  
**[smoothcriminal]** yes hyung....  
  
**[the best™]** yay!  
**[the best™]** whose baby are you????  
  
**[smoothcriminal]** oMG NOT AGAIN  
  
**[wonwhy]** that's kinky?!?  
  
**[naegahosh]** wonwo O OMG  
  
**[the best™]** it is not ! he's a child !!!!!!  
  
**[rapking]** wonwoo you need jesus  
  
**[woozi]** maybe you want someone to call you baby????  
**[woozi]** and by someone i mean mingyu  
  
**[wonwhy]** ...  
**[wonwhy]** i don't,,,  
  
**[naegahosh]** uhmmmmmmmm  
**[naegahosh]** interesting  
  
**[wonwhy]** bUT I SAI D I DON'Y??  
  
**[naegahosh]** i don't trust your words  
**[naegahosh]** i trust my instinct  
  
**[gossipboo]** i have mingyu's number should I give it to you wonwoo-hyung???  
  
**[woozi]** lmAO  
  
**[the best™]** we're missing the point here  
**[the best™]** chan. answer.  
  
**[smoothcriminal]** do i really need to say it?  
  
**[the best™]** yes.  
  
**[smoothcriminal]**  
  
  
  
**[smoothcriminal]** jeonghan-hyung's baby  
  
**[the best™]**  
  
  
  
**[dad™]** hannie you should stop doing this to chan  
**[dad™]** he clearly hates it  
  
**[the best™]** bUT  
**[the best™]** hE' A CH ILD  
  
**[smoothcriminal]** i'm not  
  
**[naegahosh]** he's not  
**[naegahosh]** you should see him dancing....  
  
**[junwei]** yEAH  
  
**[thughao]** th OSE MOVES  
  
**[junwei]** if I weren't the gayest man on this planet i'd turn 101% gay watching him dance  
  
**[thughao]** ye Ah lik E BOI  
**[thughao]** his hips don't lie  
  
**[smoothcriminal]** oMG HYUNG S ;///; thanks !!!  
  
**[the best™]** he'll always be a child to my eyes  
  
**[smoothcriminal]**  
  
  
  
**[dad™]** hannie if you want children we can talk about it but stop doing this to chan  
  
**[naegahosh]** oMG  
  
**[smilemandk]** i lovE PARENTS™  
  
**[the best™]** omG ARJCKWK  
**[the best™]**  
  
  
  
**[thughao]** this meme is perfect rn i lovE MEME INTELLECTUALS  
  
**[naegahosh]** seungcheol is a lucky man  
  
**[dad™]** i know right?!?!  
  
**[the best™]** <3 <3  
  
**[wonwhy]** parents aside, i have a question  
**[wonwhy]** seungkwan why do you have mingyu's number?!!!!  
  
**[gossipboo]** he's in my science class and i asked him some notes once  
**[gossipboo]** do you want it?  
  
**[wonwhy]** i don't need it  
**[wonwhy]** i already have it  
  
**[naegahosh]** who gave it to you?  
  
**[wonwhy]** him¿???  
  
**[naegahosh]** oMG  
  
**[bornthisren]** i sHIP IT  
  
**[smoothcriminal]** ren-hyung stop shipping people !!!!  
  
**[bornthisren]** don't stop me now  
**[bornthisren]** i'm having such a good time  
**[bornthisren]** i'm having a roll  
  
**[smilemandk]** ren-hyung: an intellectual  
  
**[naegahosh]** you have mingyu's number and don't say anything????  
  
**[wonwhy]** why should i ???  
  
**[naegahosh]** wE CAN ADD HIM TO THE CHAT!!!!  
  
**[wonwhy]** please don't  
  
  
[ **[gossipboo]** added **[ilovedogs]** to the chat]  
  
  
**[gossipboo]** hello mingyu welcome to a group chat full of nonsense~  
  
**[ilovedogs]** hello everyone! i'm mingyu (☆^O^☆)  
  
**[thughao]** hello gyu  
  
**[ilovedogs]** hello hao!  
  
**[bornthisren]** hello, nice to meet you, i'm choi minki! i heard a lot about you!  
  
**[ilovedogs]** did you?? from who??  
  
**[bornthisren]** people in this chat  
  
**[ilovedogs]** oh okay!  
  
**[rapking]** nice to meet you, i'm hong jisoo!  
  
**[ilovedogs]** nice to meet you!  
  
**[smilemandk]** guys i know we're here to have fun and all but does any of you have the answers for history assignment?? i'm kinda screwed i have history in like 10 mins and my paper is still blank  
  
**[wonwhy]** yeah i need those too  
  
**[woozi]** me too  
  
**[ilovedogs]** wonwoo-hyung!! you're here too! hii~  
  
**[wonwhy]** hi mingyu  
  
**[ilovedogs]** btw don't worry i got you covered  
**[ilovedogs]** _[image.jpg]  
_  
**[woozi]** i'm glad you joined this chat  <3  
  
**[naegahosh]** wow you really needed those answers didn't you?  
  
**[bornthisren]** i don't know who you are but i love you already  <3 <3  
  
**[wonwhy]** (¬_¬)  
  
**[naegahosh]** lmao wonwoo your jealousy is showing  
  
**[wonwhy]** me ???? why should i be???  
  
**[naegahosh]**  
  
  
  
**[bornthisren]** oMG A CHA HAKYEON MEME  
**[bornthisren]** i loVE A KING  
  
**[smilemandk]** cha hakyeon is THE MAN™  
  
**[smoothcriminal]** i'd die for him he:s just so precious and also a talented dancer a love stanning a legend  
  
**[ilovedogs]** he:s the melanin king am i rite????  
  
**[rapking]** i agree  
  
**[gossipboo]** me too  
  
**[smilemandk]** btw thanks mingyu you just saved my life i owe you one  
  
**[ilovedogs]** anytime (⌐■_■)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I said JRen was going to meet in this chapter, but i was getting too long so they'll meet in the next one! 
> 
> Love y'all


	6. don't worry, we've got this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys........ i'm sO SORRY!!! I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME MORE THAN A MONTH TO UPDATE :(  
> but university is literally killing me, taking all my time and i am too tired to even turn on my laptop :((((  
> DID YOU GUYS SEE THE NU'VENTEEN STAGE?!?!?! I'M FUCKING DEAD, I FEEL SO BLESSED I FUCKING LOVE THEM SO MUCH !!!!!!! I'M STILL NOT OVER IT I'LL NEVER BE AAAAAAAAAAAH  
> I miss Minhyun so much ;;  
> I'll try to update again during Christmas holidays (yay I'm so excited !!!), I owe it to you guys!!  
> Thank you for all the comments and the love, I really appreciated it <3

**chat (3): jr's unofficial parents™  
  
**

[ **[ringdingdongho]** added **[mom™]** and **[maknae-hyung]** to the chat]  
  


**[ringdingdongho]** hello aron-hyung  
**[ringdingdongho]** min and i are currently at a café  
  
**[maknae-hyung]** you finally asked him out???? i knew you could do this !!  
  
**[mom™]** he what ???  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** aajrjfkw  
**[ringdingdongho]** nO  
**[ringdingdongho]** we're here on a mission  
**[ringdingdongho]** looks like our jonghyun finally got a date  
  
**[mom™]** and we're here to find out what he looks like  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** and totally not on a date  
  
**[maknae-hyung]** yet  
**[maknae-hyung]** how do you know he's going to be at that café tho??  
  
**[mom™]** he texted the wrong chat to ask if 8am was okay  
  
**[maknae-hyung]** ohh lmao  
**[maknae-hyung]** typical jonghyun  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** ikr  
  
**[mom™]** i wonder what this minki looks like  
**[mom™]** i'm curious  
  
**[maknae-hyung]** minki????  
**[maknae-hyung]** lmao  
**[maknae-hyung]** did he say he had long blond hair?  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** yes why?  
  
**[maknae-hyung]** i know him!  
**[maknae-hyung]** i tutor him in english  
**[maknae-hyung]** he texted jonghyun instead of me once  
**[maknae-hyung]** and you're telling me that now they're going on a date???????  
**[maknae-hyung]** this is amazing i'm  
**[maknae-hyung]** i kinda was their cupid, wasn't i???  
  
**[mom™]** i guess you can say that, yeah  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** omG  
**[ringdingdongho]** show us a pic pLEASE curiousity is killing mee  
  
**[maknae-hyung]**

 

 **[mom™]** wow  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** he's so pr ETTY  
**[ringdingdongho]** i'm --  
  
**[mom™]** jonghyun is one (1) lucky man  
**[ringdingdongho]** what a catch   
  
**[mom™]** tHET ARE HERE OMG OMG THIS IS NOT A DRILL !!!!  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** jonghyun kept the door open for minki omg  
  
**[maknae-hyung]** such a gentleman  
**[maknae-hyung]** i taught him well  
  
**[mom™]** they ordered stuff and are now sitting really close to our table  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** i'm glad we decided to go in disguise like idol when they step outside their agencies  
  
**[mom™]** maybe we'll be able to hear something  
  
**[maknae-hyung]** don't make it too obvious tho  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** don't worry, we've got this  
  
**[mom™]** we'll keep you updated   
  


.....  
  


_(same chat, a few minutes later)_  
  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** we got almost caught  
  
**[mom™]** i think jonghyun recognised us and we ran out the shop  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** we were so close to dEATH  
**[ringdingdongho]** you know how he is when he gets angry  
  
**[maknae-hyung]** i tOLD YAA  
**[maknae-hyung]** i was so excited to hear about this date,,, you hAD ONE (1) JOB  
  
**[mom™]** sorry hyung :(  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** we should have been more careful ;;  
**[ringdingdongho]** it's still 8.15am and lessons start at 11am what am i going to do all this time¿?¿  
  
**[maknae-hyung]** i'll go back to sleep  
**[maknae-hyung]** bye kidss  
  


[ **[maknae-hyung]** has logged out]  
  


**[mom™]** why don't we go for a walk?  
**[mom™]** there's actually something i need to tell you  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** ohh  
**[ringdingdongho]** sounds fine to me  
**[ringdingdongho]** i have something to talk you about too  
**[ringdingdongho]** and a lot of time to spare  
  
**[mom™]** great then, let's go  
  


[ **[ringdingdongho]** and **[mom™]** logged out]  
  


....  
  


**chat (14): the kids aREN'T ALRIGHT**  
  


[ **[gossipboo]** changed the chat name to _**"nonsense chat"**_ ]

 **[thughao]** wait i can make it memeier

[ **[thughao]** changed the chat name to " **nONse nSe ChaT** "]

 **[thughao]** now it's better  
  
**[junwei]** i agree  
  
**[naegahosh]** ^^^^^  
  
**[smilemandk]** ^^^^^  
  
**[bornthisren]** hello  
**[bornthisren]** bi✝ches  
  
**[gossipboo]** nananana na  
**[gossipboo]** nananana na  
  
**[bornthisren]** seungkwan where have you been all this time  
  
**[gossipboo]** in jeju  
  
**[memesol]** i don't think it was an actual question  
  
**[gossipboo]** i know  
  
**[memesol]** ¯°_o)/¯  
  
**[wonwhy]** you know guys  
**[wonwhy]** i always thought i was a cold-hearted bitch  
  
**[woozi]** aren't you????  
  
**[wonwhy]** sHUT UP  
**[wonwhy]** i'm not  
**[wonwhy]** i just cried while watching bambi  
  
**[smilemandk]** i cRY EVERYTIME  
  
**[naegahosh]** who doesn't cry while watching bambi???????  
  
**[woozi]** not me  
  
**[memesol]** i never finished watching it  
**[memesol]** it wAS TOO SAD TEARS DIDN:T LET ME SEE A THING  
  
**[gossipboo]** cute  <3  
  
**[memesol]  
**  
  
  
**[naegahosh]** ahejckekw  
  
**[dad™]** i get too emotional while watching disney movies  
  
**[rapking]** same here  
**[rapking]** i even cry when i watch puppies videos on tumblr  
  
**[thebest™]** because you're a softie™  
  
**[rapking]** damn right i am  
**[rapking]** i love cute and adorable things  
  
**[thebest™]** like jihoon am i rite?  
  
**[rapking]** absolutely  
  
**[woozi]** ;////;  
  
**[rapking]** <3  
  
**[naegahosh]** did he just call jihoon cute and didn't get killed!??  
  
**[smoothcriminal]** because jihoon-hyung is cute!!!  
  
**[woozi]** shut up i'm not  
  
**[rapking]** yes you are  
  
**[woozi]** ....  
**[woozi]** okay, if you say so.....  
  
**[rapking]** ;)  
  
**[smilemandk]** o MG  
  
**[wonwhy]** make this day on your calendars  
  
**[bornthisren]** this is a once in a lifetime event  
  
**[gossipboo]  
  
**  
  
**[gossipboo]** i can't believe i was able to witness this i'm touched  
  
**[dad™]** you guys are so extra i swear  
  
**[naegahosh]** but you love it :")  
  
**[dad™]** damn right i do  
  
**[thebest™]** last time i checked you weren't this soft for jihoon  
**[thebest™]** where has your hard stan self gone?  
**[thebest™]** i still can recall your rant after seeing jihooon with a sleeveless shirt  
**[thebest™]** you lost the church boy title that day  
  
**[gossipboo]** oMG  
  
**[wonwhy]** LMAO  
  
**[smilemandk]** i'm: shook¿?¿  
  
**[ilovedogs]** why do y'all love exposing others so much?  
  
**[smoothcriminal]** because it's hella fun???  
  
**[dad™]** joshua isn't answering i think he died  
  
**[woozi]** i left for a minute i swear  
  
**[rapking]** nO DON'T READ THE TEXTS  
  
**[naegahosh]** lmAO HE'S TRYNA SAVE HIS ASS  
  
**[memesol]** i'm sorry man you shouldn't have trusted jeonghan-hyung  
  
**[thebest™]** hEy  
  
**[dad™]** that's true  
  
**[thebest™]** i'm: hURT  
  
**[woozi]** why shouldn't i??  
  
**[rapking]** ...  
  
**[woozi]** oH  
**[woozi]** OH  
**[woozi]** i see  
  
**[rapking]** ajrjckdkwk  
**[rapking]** i'm sorry ;;  
  
**[woozi]** don't be  
**[woozi]** i'm glad you find me attactive in that way  
**[woozi]** since i do too  
  
**[smilemandk]** lee jihoon flirting level: 100  
  
**[naegahosh]** it was super effective  
  
**[rapking]** omg ajrjckw  
  
**[bornthisren]** i ship this so much please fuck already  
  
**[woozi]  
**  
**[rapking]** oNG  
  
**[gossipboo]** *chokes on tea*  
**[gossipboo]** omg hyung sTRAIGHT _(but not really straight)_ TO THE POINT  
  
**[naegahosh]** i can't believe you said that  
**[naegahosh]** i love you hyung  
  
**[bornthisren]** thanks i love me too xx  
  
**[wonwhy]** jihoon man, i know i always expose you but i'm so sorry for this disrespect you and jisoo-hyung don't deserve this  
  
**[thughao]** well, that was unexpected  
  
**[junwei]** i'm 100% surprised  
  
**[ilovedogs]** see hyung you're not a cold-hearted bitch you actually care for you friends  
**[ilovedogs]** and that's adorable  
**[ilovedogs]** i always thought you were a kind person i never believed the rumors  
  
**[junwei]** oMG  
  
**[thughao]** i'm weezin  
  
**[memesol]** wonwoo is going to scream in 3, 2, 1...  
  
  


**[smilemandk]** gUYS I JUST HEARD WONWOO SCREAM IS HE OK???  
  
**[naegahosh]** I think he fell from the bed  
  
**[gossipboo]** lmao  
  
**[thughao]** he tries his best to be cool but he's just a softie™  
  
**[junwei]** that's right especially for one (1) person  
  
**[thughao]** exactly (⌐■_■)  
  
**[ilovedogs]** wonwoo-hyung fell???? why??? is he okay????  
  
**[smilemandk]** i think he fell  
**[smilemandk]** somewhere deep  
  
**[ilovedogs]** ¿??¿  
  
**[smilemandk]** he fell...  
**[smilemandk]** in love  
**[smilemandk]** (•_•)

 

( •_•)>⌐■-■

 

(⌐■_■)  
  
**[naegahosh]** bro that made my day i love you man  
  
**[smilemandk]** thanks bro  
  
**[woozi]** what is even this chat i don't know anymore  
  


.....

  
**[ilovedogs]** in love???? with who?????  
  
**[dad™]** kid it's 4am shouldn't you be sleeping?  
  
**[ilovedogs]** oh  
**[ilovedogs]** that's right  
**[ilovedogs]** good night hyung  
  
**[dad™]** 'night

 

.......

 

**private chat (2): 2min  
  
**

**[ilovedogs]** hao  
  
**[thughao]** yes?  
  
**[ilovedogs]** i got a problem  
  
**[thughao]** i'm all ears  
  
**[ilovedogs]** there's this friend,,,, that i really like but i think i like them more than friendship, u kno?  
**[ilovedogs]** but i don't think they like me so i'm like ¿?¿ should i tell them or?  
**[ilovedogs]** i don't want to ruin our friendship and lose them  
**[ilovedogs]** but i also wanna be more than friends like  
**[ilovedogs]** i wanna hold them and kiss them and tell them they're the most beautiful person on this planet  
**[ilovedogs]** that they're adorable and sweet but also hot and attractive  
**[ilovedogs]** i don't know,,,,  
  
**[thughao]** gyu why are you being so vague when we all know about your crush on wonwoo??  
**[thughao]** like i think everyone except wonwoo himself noticed that  
**[thughao]** i heard dongho-hyung asking some girls of our kendo class if you two were dating  
**[thughao]** like everyone sees the stars in your eyes when you're with him  
  
**[ilovedogs]** omg am I that obvious???  
  
**[thughao]** yeah  
  
**[ilovedogs]** i thought i was hiding it kinda well  
  
**[thughao]** u tried man  
**[thughao]** but kinda failed  
**[thughao]** the only reason why wonwoo didn't notice is because he's dense af  
  
**[ilovedogs]** ;---;  
**[ilovedogs]** what should i do then?  
**[ilovedogs]** the thought of him falling for someone else makes me go crazy  
**[ilovedogs]** with those looks he probably has countless admirers  
  
**[thughao]** ikr  
**[thughao]** i think you should tell him before it is too late  
**[thughao]** i know it is hard but you must do it  
**[thughao]** and don't worry about looks man because you're beautiful and totally the second hottest guy on this planet  
**[thughao]** well, third since kim wonshik exists  
**[thughao]** but you come right after him xx  
  
**[ilovedogs]** should i ignore the fact that you left the first spot empty???  
  
**[thughao]** yes  
  
**[ilovedogs]** because i toOOotally do not know why you did that  
  
**[thughao]** it is not junhui  
  
**[ilovedogs]** i didn't say it, you said it  
  
**[thughao]** anrcjdkw shut up  
  
**[ilovedogs]** hao you should stop denying your feelings  
  
**[thughao]** i don'T LIKE JUNH UI?¿?¿  
  
**[ilovedogs]** yeah, you're totally whipped  
**[ilovedogs]** that's different  
  
**[thughao]** i'M  
**[thughao]** we're best frIENDS  
  
**[ilovedogs]** tell me you don't want to kiss him everytime you see him  
**[ilovedogs]** the way you look at his lips is not like friends do  
  
**[thughao]** ......  
  
**[ilovedogs]** and should I remind you of that time you got wasted and started ranting about junhui's sexy tanned skin and sharp jawline? because i didn't forget that  
**[ilovedogs]** i got screenshots  
  
**[thughao]** yOU W HAT  
  
**[ilovedogs]** it's a video rather than screenshots but,,,  
  
**[thughao]** oMG yOU'RE EVIL, A SNAKE™  
**[thughao]** okAY I MAY WANT TO KISS HIM AND MARK THAT BEAUTIFUL SKIN  
**[thughao]** bUT  
**[thughao]** i don't think he feels the same way?¿?¿  
**[thughao]** he always calls me cute and adorable ;; i think he sees me as a little brother tbh  
  
**[ilovedogs]** look at joshua and jihoon  
**[ilovedogs]** joshua always calls jihoon cute but also thinks he's sexy af  
  
**[thughao]** and i agree  
  
**[ilovedogs]** me too  
  
**[thughao]** we're so gay  
  
**[ilovedogs]** yeah and i love it  
  
**[thughao]** same tbh  
  
**[ilovedogs]** btw my point is that maybe junhui does the same  
**[ilovedogs]** hao if we weren't like brothers since birth i'd totally bang you i'm being extra honest here  
**[ilovedogs]** so don't ever doubt your appeal because you're sexy af  
  
**[thughao]**  
  
  
  
**[thughao]** omG THANKS MAN  
**[thughao]** those are the sweetest words someone has said to me this year  
**[thughao]** i'm so glad to have a friend like you, seriously  
**[thughao]** and yeah i'd bang you too man  <3  
  
**[ilovedogs]** <3  
**[ilovedogs]** you should be taking your own advice and talk to junhui asap btw  
  
**[thughao]** yeah i should ,,,  
**[thughao]** let's get our mans, shall we??  
  
**[ilovedogs]** we shall  
  
**[thughao]** (•_•)

 

( •_•)>⌐■-■

 

(⌐■_■)  
**[thughao]** challenge accepted  
  


.....

  
  
**chat (14): nONse nSe ChaT  
  
**

**[bornthisren]** o sole mio te quiERO  
  
**[smilemandk]** o sole mio  
**[smilemandk]** mio mio mio  
  
**[gossipboo]** sf9 !!! did !!! that !!!  
  
**[junwei]** i can't believe that song exists  
**[junwei]** anD I ENJOYED IT ¿?¿  
  
**[thughao]** it is the perfect balance between meme and masterpiece i love it  
  
**[woozi]** i agree  
  
**[dad™]** i didn't think i would have enjoyed it that much but i did??¿?¿  
  
**[thebest™]** same here  
  
**[bornthisren]** zuho could step on me anytime and i'd thank him  
  
**[memesol]** tbh same  
  
**[smoothcriminal]** ^^^^^^  
  
**[ilovedogs]** i love my intellectual friends  
**[ilovedogs]** stan talent stan sf9  
  
**[bornthisren]** sPEAKING OF TALENT  
**[bornthisren]** I heard Seokmin singing the other day and I almost cried ;;  
  
**[naegahosh]** ikr my bro has the voice of an angel  
**[naegahosh]** it heals my soul everytime  
  
**[smilemandk]** ;; ajrkfkew  
  
**[thughao]** is this hyping seokmin time???? i totally wanna join !!!  
**[thughao]** seokmin's voice comes straight from heaven is a gift of god it sAVES LIVES  
  
**[thebest™]** it is all true i 10000% agree  
  
**[dad™]** same  
  
**[gossipboo]** he's truly a blessing  
  
**[smilemandk]** ajrkckw guys stop ;/////;  
  
**[naegahosh]** nEVER I'LL ALWAYS HYPE MY MAN  
  
**[rapking]** what about his smile?? truly the best thing ever  
  
**[naegahosh]** i aGREE  
  
**[wonwhy]** i came back to a lot of love for seokmin and it feels so right  
  
**[ilovedogs]** true  
  
**[smilemandk]** i love y'all why did i do to deserve this  
  
**[smoothcriminal]** pretty much exist  
  
**[naegahosh]** ^^^^^^  
  
**[memesol]** ^^^^^^  
  
**[gossipboo]** ^^^^^^^  
  
**[woozi]** sometimes i love this chat and this is one of those times  
  
  


[ **[naegahosh]** changed the gc name to _**hyping seokmin squad**_ ]  
  
  


**[smilemandk]** ;////;  
  
**[naegahosh]** <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my sunshine Seokmin so much?!?! HE IS AN ANGEL  
> I hope you liked this chapter, my favourite part is the gyuhao one, I love their irl bromance so so much, and Minghao is the #1 hyper of seventeen members, he's adorable, an angel, I love him ;;  
> Also that SF9 reference,,,, I wrote this when O Sole Mio came out lmao  
> Since I'm Italian (and I study Spanish) I was shook when I first listened to it  
> And the Latin lyrics got me laughing on the floor  
> I love memes guys, I seriously do


	7. everyone makes mistakes, hao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all of nu'est get added to the chat and the whole squad discusses over very important matters
> 
> they all hype their mans :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if my updates have become slower but I'm really busy and I'm lacking inspiration to write ;;
> 
> bUT I'M BACK WITH A BELATED CHRISTMAS GIFT!!!!   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is one of my favourites! I put a lot of references in this one, I'm proud of it tbh,, 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

**private chat (2)**  
  
  
**[bornthisren]** hey, love  
  
**[onibugi]** ajrjxkk  
**[onibugi]** yes?  
  
**[bornthisren]** do you mind if I add you to a chat?  
  
**[onibugi]** no, not at all  
  
**[bornthisren]** you can add other people too if you want, the more the merrier  
  
**[onibugi]** sure !! it is about time you meet my friends after all  
**[onibugi]** you already know aron-hyung but yeah,,  
  
**[bornthisren]** that's true   
**[bornthisren]** they kinda text a lot but it's fun I promise  
  
**[onibugi]** don't worry i don't mind  
**[onibugi]**  i love meeting new people   
  
**[bornthisren]** okay then i'll add you rn  
  
....  
  
**chat (4): new east w**  
  
  
**[onibugi]** guys !!!  
  
 **[mom™]** hi!!  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** hey there how did your date with minki go??  
  
**[maknae-hyung]** *facepalm*   
  
**[mom™]** dongho you know i like you but did you really have to??  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** oh shit  
  
**[onibugi]** ¿?? date? how did you know that??  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** you told us?  
  
**[onibugi]** i'm 100% sure i didn't  
   
**[ringdingdongho]** you didn't ???   
**[ringdingdongho]** lmao  
**[ringdingdongho]** oh well  
  
**[maknae-hyung]** wait did minhyun just say "you know i like you"¿?¿  
  
**[onibugi]** rIGHT   
  
**[mom™]** wHAT   
  
**[onibugi]** mINHYUN WE'VE SEEN U  
  
**[mom™]** thERE MUST BE A MISUNDERSTANDING   
**[mom™]** aRON WHY DID Y OU EXPOSE ME?!  
**[mom™]** i thought we were frIENDS   
  
**[maknae-hyung]** i wAS JUST TRYNA DISTRACT JONGH YUN  
  
**[mom™]** thAt's nOT HOW YOH DO IT  
  
**[maknae-hyung]** mianhae billboard  
**[maknae-hyung]** mianhae worldwide  
**[maknae-hyung]** mIANHAE OMMA  
  
**[onibugi]** why isn't dongho reacting to this???   
**[onibugi]** uhmmmmmm,,,, weird  
  
**[mom™]** *sweats  
  
**[onibugi]** are you hiding something from us???  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** a surprise birthday party???   
  
**[onibugi]** bUT MY BIRTHDAY IS NOT EVEN CLOSE  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** it's never too early   
  
**[mom™]** right  
  
**[onibugi]** uhmmmmmmmmmmmm  
**[onibugi]** sounds extra fake but ok  
**[onibugi]** i won't ask anything   
**[onibugi]** FOR NOW  
**[onibugi]** btw do you mind if i add you to a chat?  
  
**[mom™]** sure thing why not  
  
**[maknae-hyung]** i don't mind, i actually wanted to meet new people so it's fine  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** what is it about?  
  
**[onibugi]** just a bunch of minki's friends i think  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** so we'll meet the famous minki??? sign me up !!!  
  
 **[onibugi]** please don't be too embarassing ;///;  
  
**[mom™]**  
  
  
  
**[ringdingdongho]  
  
**  
  
**[maknae-hyung]** i'll try not to embarass you too much  
  
**[onibugi]** sigh  
  
  
....  
  
  
**chat (14) hyping seokmin squad  
**  
  
[ **[bornthisren]** added **[onibugi]** to the chat]  
  
  
[ **[onibugi]** added **[mom™]** , **[ringdingdongho]** and **[maknae-hyung]** to the chat]   
  
  
  
**[smilemandk]** new people yay!!   
**[smilemandk]** hello everyone i'm seokmin ~ :D  
  
**[naegahosh]** aka an actual angel  
  
**[thebest™]** i'm sorrY¿??  
**[thebest™]** i thought the title was mine  
  
**[naegahosh]** it has been revoked, sorry  
  
**[thebest™]** i'M  
  
**[dad™]** hannie don't worry you'll always be my angel  <3  
  
**[thebest™]** aw ily  <3  
  
**[dad™]** <3  
  
**[maknae-hyung]** henlo everyone i'm aron and i'm from LA!  
  
**[rapking]** LA?? yeah boi!!! i'm from LA too!!   
  
**[maknae-hyung]** are you??   
**[maknae-hyung]** aWESOME  
  
**[mom™]** hi josh!!  
  
**[rapking]** hi hyung!   
  
**[ringdingdongho]** so this is the famous josh uhmmmm  
  
**[naegahosh]** hello i'm soonyoung  
**[naegahosh]** but you can call me soon  
**[naegahosh]** ;)  
  
**[wonwhy]** why  
  
**[woozi]** you couldn't wait to say that, am i right?  
  
**[naegahosh]** absolutely  
  
**[memesol]** has that ever worked on anyone?  
  
**[naegahosh]** not yet :(  
  
 **[wonwhy]** i wonder why  
  
 **[naegahosh]** :(  
  
**[gossipboo]** HELLO!!! I'M SEUNGKWAN!  
  
**[mom™]** hello!  
**[mom™]** there's a lot of people in this chat but i'll try to remember everyone's names  
**[mom™]** i'm minhyun, btw  
  
**[ringdingdongho] i** 'm dongho but people also call me baekho bc of my tattoo  
  
**[memesol]** you have a tattoo?? cool !!!  
  
**[ringdingdongho]  
  
**  
  
**[memesol]** that is aWESOME  
  
 **[ringdingdongho]** thanks !!  
  
 **[memesol]** i want to get one too  
  
**[gossipboo]** omg do it, tattoos are so cOOL  
  
**[thughao]** hi hyung!!  
  
**[ilovedogs]** hi dongho-hyung!!  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** hi!!  
  
**[ilovedogs]** hello everyone else i'm mingyu ~   
  
**[wonwhy]** hi i'm wonwoo  
  
**[onibugi]** are you the meanie couple perhaps?  
  
 **[memesol]** *spits water  
  
 **[smoothcriminal]** ew hansol that's gross  
  
**[naegahosh]** oH MY GOD  
  
**[woozi]** LMAO  
  
**[gossipboo]** i'm cryING  
  
**[thughao]** mingyu stay strong  
  
**[ilovedogs]** ajrkcke  
  
**[wonwhy]** just one thing:   
**[wonwhy]** why  
  
 **[bornthisren]** jonghyun, dear,,,, they are not dating  
  
 **[onibugi]** no???  
  
**[naegahosh]** *not yet  
  
**[wonwhy]** wHY  
  
**[ilovedogs]** do you really dislike me that much hyung? :((((((  
**[ilovedogs]** :((((  
  
 **[thughao]** wonwOO LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE  
  
**[naegahosh]** you had one (1) job  
  
**[wonwhy]** wHAT   
  
**[junwei]** hello everyone i'm junhui but you can call me handsome  
  
**[memesol]** does he really say this everytime?  
  
**[thughao]** sadly, yes  
  
**[junwei]** but it is true, right xiaohao?  
  
**[thughao]** ,,,,,  
**[thughao]** yes? i guess  
  
**[gossipboo]** my heart can't take all these things happening early in the morning  
  
**[woozi]** it's like 1pm  
  
**[gossipboo]** eARLY IN THE MORNING.  
  
**[onibugi]** hello everyone i'm jonghyun !!   
  
 **[naegahosh]** we're finally meeting you, i'm so excited !!   
  
**[smilemandk]** same !  
  
 **[gossipboo]** we've heard a lot about you from minki-hyung!  
  
**[onibugi]** really?  
  
**[woozi]** yeah he couldn't stop talking about you it got annoying after the sixth time in a day  
  
**[bornthisren]** sTOP  
  
**[wonwhy]** but you're handsome so i can see why he kept talking about you  
  
**[bornthisren]** wonwoo,,,, back off  
  
**[onibugi]** thanks?¿?¿  
  
**[rapking]** i agree with wonwoo  
  
**[mom™]** jonghyun we always told you you were handsome iT WAS ABOUT TIME YOU BELIEVED THAT  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** that's right !!  
  
**[onibugi]** ajrkckw ≧ω≦  
  
**[smilemandk]** everyone in this chat is handsome, let's be honest here  
  
**[naegahosh]** especially you bro  <3  
  
**[thughao]** ^^^^^^  
  
**[wonwhy]** ^^^^^^  
  
**[dad™]** ^^^^^^  
  
**[rapking]** ^^^^^^  
  
**[woozi]** ^^^^^^  
  
**[ilovedogs]** ^^^^^^  
  
 **[maknae-hyung]** i now understand the name of the chat  
  
**[memesol]** and seungkwan too  
  
**[naegahosh]** tRUE  
  
 **[thughao]** things hansol did: THAT  
  
**[smilemandk]** hANSOL OMG  
  
**[gossipboo]** hANSOL WHAT   
**[gossipboo]** ajrjckdkw  
  
**[memesol]** <3  
  
**[bornthisren]** young love, cute  <3  
 **[bornthisren]** btw minhyun and dongho hello, i'm minki!!!   
  
 **[mom™]** hi!!  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** after sleepless nights spent listening jonghyun ranting about you we're finally meeting you, i'm excited  
  
**[onibugi]** d onGHO

**[ringdingdongho]** he said, his words:   
 **[ringdingdongho]** "the most beautiful creature i've ever laid my eyes on"  
 **[ringdingdongho]** "wHat the FUCK is that eVEN LEGAL"  
 **[ringdingdongho]** ((he was talking about your lips btw))  
  
 **[gossipboo]** oMG  
  
 **[thebest™]** i thought jisoo was the snakest but i'm not so sure anymore  
  
 **[rapking]** hEY  
  
 **[smoothcriminal]** you're the one to talk hyung

**[thebest™]** whAT DO YOU MEAN?!?  
  
**[maknae-hyung]**  dongho....  
 **[maknae-hyung]** did you even try not to embarass him?  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** no, it is too funny not to do that lmao  
  
 **[mom™]** true  
  
**[onibugi]** mY FRIENDS ARE SNAKES  
  
**[wonwhy]** feel u  
  
**[bornthisren]** hello! i'm excited to meet you too!!  
 **[bornthisren]** and hyunnie do you seriously think i'm "the most beautiful creature you've ever laid your eyes on" ?????  
  
 **[onibugi]** well,,, yes???? of course i do  
  
 **[bornthisren]** wow that's the sweetest thing someone ever said to me, ily  <3

**[onibugi]** <3   
  
 **[smoothcriminal]** i'm kinda late but,,   
**[smoothcriminal]** hello everyone !!! i'm chan and i'm 18~  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** hello!!!   
  
**[maknae-hyung]** 18?¿?¿  
  
**[mom™]** you're a chILD  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** a baby !!  
  
**[smoothcriminal]** i'm not ,,,,  
  
**[thebest™]** *inhales  
**[thebest™]** whose baby are you??  
  
  
[ **[smoothcriminal]** removed **[thebest™]** from the chat]   
  
  
**[gossipboo]** (⊙_☉)  
  
**[memesol]** *shook  
  
**[naegahosh]** *gasp  
  
**[thughao]** sAVAGE  
  
**[junwei]** he diD THAT  
  
**[woozi]** it was about time  
  
**[dad™]** i told him to stop doing that   
**[dad™]** he deserves it  
  
**[smoothcriminal]** ;)  
  
  
....  
  
  
**[naegahosh]** dongho you like shinee too??  
  
 **[ringdingdongho]** yes, do you??  
  
 **[naegahosh]** oF COURS ETHEY ARE LEGENDS  
**[naegahosh]** LEE TAEMIN OWNS MY ASS  
  
**[junwei]** he's a lucky man then  
  
**[naegahosh]** w at  
  
**[junwei]** ;)   
  
**[smilemandk]** your ass is an masterpiece tbh bro  
  
**[naegahosh]** w H At  
**[naegahosh]** ajrkckw  
  
**[thughao]** it is at 4am that seokmin shows his hard™ stan side   
 **[thughao]** and also: tru  
  
**[memesol]** seungkwan's is better  
  
 **[gossipboo]** hANS OL  
  
**[thebest™]** i'm sorry but have you seen seungcheol's   
**[thebest™]** he:s tHICC   
  
**[naegahosh]** no we haven:t  
  
**[junwei]** you would have killed us if we did  
  
**[thebest™]** that's right (¬_¬)ﾉ  
  
 **[mom™]** i don't know why you're talking about butts this early but if there's someone who's thicc that is dongho   
  
**[ringdingdonho]** min omG AJRKFKW  
  
**[thughao]** i have to agree with you hyung  
  
**[ilovedogs]** same  
  
 **[rapking]** guys  
 **[rapking]** the wait is over   
 **[rapking]** jihoon clearly has the best ass in this chat  
 **[rapking]** so round and thicc  
 **[rapking]** no one can beat that  
 **[rapking]** so   
**[rapking]** go to sleep   
  
 **[woozi]** ,,,,,   
  
 **[thebest™]** sometimes i miss the old church-boy times  
 **[thebest™]** when joshua was just an innocent and soft kid  
  
 **[woozi]** i don't  
 **[woozi]** i like his hard stan side better  
 **[woozi]** it's,,, hot,,,,  
  
 **[gossipboo]** wOW   
  
 **[rapking]** jihoon,,,,   
 **[rapking]** come back to bed please :')  
  
 **[memesol]** me: was left all types of shook  
  
 **[thughao]** ^^^^^  
  
**[maknae-hyung]** look guys you're bonding and this is bootyful but i really need to sleep so   
**[maknae-hyung]** sTOP  
  
**[naegahosh]** bOOT Y FUL  
  
**[wonwhy]** i agree sHUT UP  
  
**[smilemandk]** okay (ToT)  
  
**[naegahosh]** nO BB Y DON'T CRY  
  
**[thughao]** sE OKmIN SUNSHINE DON'T CRY  
  
**[smilemandk]** ㅠ.ㅠ  
  
  
[ **[wonwhy]** and other 8 people logged out]  
  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** oh  
**[ringdingdongho]** my shinee bias is rap god minho btw  
  
  
[ **[ringdingdongho]** has logged out]  
  
  
**[naegahosh]** dibidibidis my nAME IS MINHO  
  
  
....  
  
  
**chat (18): hyping seokmin squad  
**  
  
**[smilemandk]** i have a question  
**[smilemandk]** what do you put first: cereal or milk?  
  
**[naegahosh]** cereal !!  
  
**[rapking]** cereal of course  
  
**[ilovedogs]** cereal obviously goes first  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** mingyu's right  
  
**[woozi]** milk   
  
**[gossipboo]** *gasps dramatically  
  
**[junwei]** *cries in chinese  
  
**[rapking]** wHAT  
**[rapking]** jIHOON  
**[rapking]** i caN'T BELIEVE THIS  
  
**[woozi]** ¿?¿  
  
**[rapking]** i'm: sHOOK  
  
**[woozi]** what's wrong with putting milk first?  
  
**[naegahosh]** eVERYT HING  
  
**[wonwhy]** i put milk first too   
  
  
....  
  
  
  
**chat (2) gyuhao  
**  
  
**[thughao]** are you still sure you like wonwoo??  
  
**[ilovedogs]** yeah   
  
**[thughao]** hE PUTS MILK FIR ST  
  
 **[ilovedogs]** nobody is perfect   
**[ilovedogs]** i like him with his flaws too  
  
 **[thughao]** wow   
  
**[ilovedogs]** don't you like junhui even tho he played a vampire in a lame webseries?   
  
**[thughao]** yeah but,,,,  
  
**[ilovedogs]** everyone makes mistakes hao  
  
**[thughao]** he was a hot vampire tho  
**[thughao]** he could suck my blood anYTIME  
  
**[ilovedogs]** i would have prefered not to know that honestly  
  
**[thughao]** hE'S SO HOT WHEN HE SPEAKS CHIN ESE I'M: 1000% GAY  
  
**[ilovedogs]** you're the hardest junhui stan i swear  
  
**[thughao]** teach me how to be a softie  
 **[thughao]** pls  
  
**[ilovedogs]** i would if i were one  
  
**[thughao]** wh at   
  
**[ilovedogs]** what   
  
**[thughao]** uhmmmm

 

  
  
**chat (18): hyping seokmin squad**

  
  
**[dad™]** if you put milk first then you can't get the right amount of cereal  
**[dad™]** and some cereal might be left dry  
**[dad™]** whICH IS A DISASTER  
  
**[memesol]** i agREE  
  
**[woozi]** does it matter that much???   
  
**[rapking]** jihoon.... i'll accept this flaw of yours,,,,  
**[rapking]** i like you too much  
**[rapking]** i can't break up with you  
  
 **[woozi]** whY ARE YOU MAKING IT THIS SERIOUS ???? IT IS JUST CEREAL  
  
**[smoothcriminal]** j u SY CEREAL???  
**[smoothcriminal]** hyung i can't believe you said this you're not my favourite hyung anymore  
  
 **[woozi]** was i you're favourite???  
  
**[smoothcriminal]** yeah i know i was surprised too  
  
 **[naegahosh]** s A VAGE  
  
**[bornthisren]** i think i have a new favourite maknae  
**[bornthisren]** right after seungkwan x x  
  
**[gossipboo]** xoxo  
  
**[memesol]** ಠ_ಠ  
  
**[thebest™]** chAN I'M huRT I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FAVOURITE  
  
**[smoothcriminal]** you were wrong  
  
**[dad™]** how could you think that? you bully him all the time  
  
**[thebest™]** i doN'T   
  
**[smilemandk]** yes you do hyung, a little  
  
**[thughao]** i'm sorry hyung but if seokmin said so it is true  
  
**[thebest™]  
  
**  
  
**[mom™]** am i the only one who doesn't have milk and cereal for breakfast?   
  
**[onibugi]** yes  
  
  



	8. i'm just waiting for the moment my ships become canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One couple becomes official  
> Other couples start to get more obvious  
> Chan's sick of their hyungs pining after each other  
> Jonghyun is too much of a fanboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY! I had three exams to study for, but I decided to update now since I finally found time to turn on my laptop lmao  
> I hope the wait is worth it ;;  
> [ALSO SEVENTEEN'S COMEBACK ON THE 5TH I'M NOT READY Y'ALL!!!!!!!! I REALLY HOPE LOTTO WILL BE IN THIS ALBUM ;;; I NEED MY MAN SEUNGCHEOL'S PART IN HQ]

**[bornthisren]**

  
  
**[bornthisren]** hello from your favourite couple ~  
  
 **[smoothcriminal]** also the only one in this chat since you're all busy pining on each other instead of like confess your feelings ?!?!  
  
 **[rapking]** i'm sORRY?! JIHOON AND I ARE A COUPLE TOO  
  
**[woozi]** that's right !!!  
  
**[onibugi]** a cute one  <3  
  
**[woozi]** ಠ_ಠ  
  
**[onibugi]** sorry minki texted from my phone,,,,   
  
 **[woozi]** .... uhmmm, okay  
  
 **[naegahosh]** chaN WH AT   
  
 **[thughao]** why would there be other couples in groupchat?   
  
**[memesol]** riGHT  
**[memesol]** like we have crushes on each other ,,,, absurd lol  
  
 **[gossipboo]** are you sure you aren't crushing on minghao????  
   
**[thughao]** wat  
  
**[memesol]** kWAN NO  
**[memesol]** it's not him i promise  
**[memesol]** he's like a brother it'd be weird,,,  
  
**[thughao]** i'm sorry but i agree i'd never date u sol  
  
**[naegahosh]** hansol what   
  
**[smilemandk]** just tell him omg ヽ( ´¬`)ノ  
  
 **[gossipboo]** wHAT  
  
**[thebest™]** this is getting interesting  
**[thebest™]** minki dear, you two are adorable   
  
**[bornthisren]** thanks hyung  <3  
  
 **[thebest™]** but seungcheol and i are clearly the best and hottest couple like,, ever  
  
**[dad™]** i agree  
  
**[woozi]** of course you do  
  
**[smoothcriminal]** hyungs i know and see everything i'm just waiting for the moment my ships become canon  
  
**[ilovedogs]** work in progress  
  
  
[ **[ilovedogs]** has logged out]  
  
  
**[smoothcriminal]** whAT  
  
**[thughao]** yeah boi  
  
**[junwei]** sometimes i wonder if i'm going to be alone forever  
**[junwei]** like maybe my handsomeness is too much to handle for anyone  
**[junwei]** only i could date me   
  
**[thughao]** i was going to comfort you but you know what?   
**[thughao]** fuck you  
  
**[junwei]** gladly ( ˘ ³˘)♥  
  
**[thughao]**  
  
  
  
**[bornthisren]** i ship it  
  
**[onibugi]** mINKI STOP  
  
 **[wonwhy]** mingyu what do you mean work in progress????????  
**[wonwhy]** you can't just leave like that ?¿??  
  
**[junwei]** jealous much¿??  
  
**[wonwhy]** sHUT UP  
  
**[junwei]** never   
  
**[mom™]** chan dear how do you know there aren't any other couples in this gc?  
  
**[smoothcriminal]** uhmm,,,  
**[smoothcriminal]** the rest of us are all single i think ¿?¿  
  
**[gossipboo]** sEXY FREE AND SINGLE AND READY TO BINGLE  
  
**[bornthisren]** seungkwan love it is not the right moment  
  
**[memesol]** loVE?¿??  
  
**[gossipboo]** right sorry   
**[gossipboo]** (sorry naega naega...)  
  
 **[mom™]** but i'm not single  
  
**[onibugi]** mINHYUN?!  
**[onibugi]** oH MY GO D?!?!  
  
**[maknae-hyung]** oMG FINALLY !!!!  
  
**[bornthisren]** guys jonghyun just fell from the chair and spilled all his hot coffee on himself and now he's iN PAIN  
  
**[woozi]** you should have filmed it  
  
**[bornthisren]** ikr this is too funny  
  
**[onibugi]** i'm dying here and you disrespect me like this?!? do i deserve that?!  
  
**[woozi]** no, i just wanted to roast someone and you were the easiest target, hyung  
  
 **[onibugi]** :((((((  
**[onibugi]** btw mINHYUN YOU CAN'T ESCAPE I NEED EXPLANATIONS  
    
**[mom™]** it just happened  
**[mom™]** we confessed to each other and now we're dating  
  
**[onibugi]** we??? you and??  
  
 **[ringdingdongho]** uhmm  
**[ringdingdongho]** surprise??  
  
**[onibugi]  
 **  
  
  
**[onibugi]  
**  
  
  
**[onibugi]** fUCKING FINALLY AAAAAAAAAAAH  
**[onibugi]** i cam:t believe this i'm sO HAPPY   
  
**[bornthisren]  
**  
  
  
**[rapking]** minhyun congrats!!  <3  
**[rapking]** i was kinda tired to hear you rant about dongho-hyung tbh  
**[rapking]** i'm glad u got together at last  
  
**[ringdingdongho]** what did he say about me????  
  
**[mom™]** joshua remember i have screenshots.....  
  
 **[rapking]** nOTHING IN PARTICULAR  
**[rapking]** you know, just cute _soft_ stuff,,,,   
  
**[woozi]**    
  
  
  
**[woozi]** screenshots?  
  
**[mom™]** you don't really wanna see them, trust me ...  
  
**[smoothcriminal]** congrats hyungs !!!!  
**[smoothcriminal]** see guys, it is not that difficult !!!!  
  
**[thebest™]** chan dear, who are you talking to?  
  
 **[smoothcriminal]** they know, they know...  
  
**[thughao]** this needs a few nickname changes  
  
  
[ **[thughao]** changed **[ringdingdongho]** 's name to **[min's ho]** ]  
[ **[thughao]** changed **[mom™]** 's name to **[notsosoft™]** ]   
  
[ **[thebest™]** changed their name to **[thebestmom™]** ]  
  
  
**[thebestmom™]** fINALLY THE TITLE OF MOM IS MINE  
   
**[junwei]** mINGHAO OMG  
  
**[gossipboo]** xu i love you  
  
**[memesol]** dude you're the best like  
**[memesol]** min'S HO   
**[memesol]** yoU'RE A GENIUS  
  
 **[min's ho]** ajtkckew   
  
**[notsosoft™]** i like these new names (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
**[onibugi]** hyUNG  
  
 **[notsosoft™]** i'm sorry but haVE YOU SEEN DONGHO??  
  
**[thughao]** i hAVE  
  
**[ilovedogs]** same  
   
**[notsosoft™]** hE'S THE INCARNATION OF HOTNESS  
**[notsosoft™]** i mean... those legs.... he could crush me with those and i'd be happy  
**[notsosoft™]** and the tattoos... hot damn...  
  
 **[rapking]** hyung .....  
  
 **[gossipboo]**  
  
  
  
**[thebestmom™]** i didn't want to read all of that honestly i could have lived without knowing you secretly want dongho to choke you with his thighs  
   
**[woozi]** bet you want seungcheol to do the same to you  
  
**[thebestmom™]** yes but does it matter now?  
  
**[dad™]** interesting  ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°  
  
**[thebestmom™]** (,,๏ ⋏ ๏,,)  
  
**[onibugi]** i now want to choke and die too  
  
 **[bornthisren]** noted ◕‿↼  
  
**[thughao]** lmAO  
  
 **[min's ho]** minHYUN OMG ;//////;  
**[min's ho]** i'm blushin so hard rn  
  
**[notsosoft™]** cute ❤  
  
**[junwei]** i came back to people wanting to be choked wow  
**[junwei]** i finally found a group i belong to  
  
**[wonwhy]** ikr  
  
**[memesol]** oMG  
  
**[gossipboo]** you guys are the kinkiest  
  
**[rapking]** i'm not really into choking  
   
**[woozi]** i'm glad  
  
**[rapking]** i prefer bondage?????   
  
**[woozi]** i'M  
  
**[naegahosh]** *lee jihoon found dead in a ditch*  
  
**[smilemandk]** jIHOON PLEASE DON'T DIE  
**[smilemandk]** stay soft and pure  
  
 **[thughao]** like you?  
  
**[smilemandk]** that's what you think ◕‿↼  
  
**[thughao]** lmao soonyoung collect your man   
  
**[naegahosh]** wHAT  
**[naegahosh]** why do you still think seokmin is innocent?  
**[naegahosh]** what was the saying?   
  
 **[memesol]** "kawaii on the streets senpai in the sheets?"  
  
**[naegahosh]** yES THAT ONE !!  
**[naegahosh]** thank you hansol  
  
**[memesol]** no pro x  
  
 **[gossipboo]** omG HANSOL LMAO  
  
 **[thughao]** hosh how do you know that? have you tested it?  
  
**[woozi]** yeah, in his dreams  
  
**[wonwhy]** is it soonyoung roast fest? i want to join!!  
  
 **[smilemandk]** omg bro whAT   
**[smilemandk]** do you really think that?  
  
**[naegahosh]** yeah  
**[naegahosh]** i mean,,, have you seen yourself???  
**[naegahosh]** like those legs would turn everyone homosexual in a blink of an eye  
  
 **[bornthisren]** i agree  
  
**[wonwhy]** why am i not surprised?  
  
**[rapking]** yeah i agree too  
  
 **[thebestmom™]** same here  
  
**[smilemandk]** omg guys ;////;  
**[smilemandk]** soonyoungie ;---; thanks  <3  
**[smilemandk]** you have great legs too  
**[smilemandk]** and don't get me started on your ass   
**[smilemandk]** because it'd take me at least two decades   
  
**[junwei]  
  
**  
  
**[junwei]** but yeah i agree, soonyoung's got a great peach   
  
**[naegahosh]** ajrjckkew seokmin ;////;  
  
**[bornthisren]** why don't you two stop dancing around each other and get together already?????  
**[bornthisren]** all this sexual tension is killing me  
  
 **[smoothcriminal]** ikr  
**[smoothcriminal]** i've been trying to tell them but tHEY DON'T LISTEN ¿??  
  
**[bornthisren]** iKR  
**[bornthisren]** they do that to me as well  
**[bornthisren]** thE DISRESPECT  
  
**[wonwhy]** it's not like we don't listen  
**[wonwhy]** we simply ignore you  
  
**[smoothcriminal]**

  
  
**[junwei]** chan are you part of the choking squad too?¿?¿?  
  
**[smoothcriminal]** omg nO  
  
**[woozi]** *facepalms in korean*  
  
  
....  
  
  
**chat (4): new east w  
**  
  
**[onibugi]** i still can't believe baekmin got together  
**[onibugi]** i'm still shook  
  
**[maknae-hyung]** ikr  
**[maknae-hyung]** it was about time   
  
 **[min's ho]** i'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner but we wanted to keep it secret for a while  
**[min's ho]** you know, in case things didn't work out between us  
  
**[maknae-hyung]** i get that  
  
 **[onibugi]** but you're like couple goals   
**[onibugi]** totally made for each other  
**[onibugi]** you have my support   
  
 **[notsosoft™]** thanks jonghyunie  <3  
  
 **[maknae-hyung]** how long have you two been together?  
   
**[min's ho]** uhmmmm,,, three weeks I think?  
  
**[notsosoft™]** yeah exactly  
  
**[onibugi]** thREE WEEKS? and I didn't notice? I, a baekmin enthusiast?¿  
  
 **[maknae-hyung]** ikr¿?  
  
**[min's ho]** you're either too dense  
  
**[notsosoft™]** or we're great actors   
  
**[min's ho]** i'd go for the first one  
**[min's ho]** it is not like we did anythig in particular to hide it  
  
**[notsosoft™]** ikr, it is hard to resist you and i didn't try that much  
  
**[min's ho]** ahrjcjwk ;//;  
  
**[onibugi]** are you going to react like this to everything minhyun says or¿?  
  
**[notsosoft™]** what can i say? my charms are letal ◕‿↼  
  
**[maknae-hyung]** if you say so .....  
  
  
....  
  
  
**chat (18): nONse nSe ChaT**  
  
**[smilemandk]**  
  
  
  
**[smilemandk]** found this on tumblr and thought of this gc  
**[smilemandk]** good morning y'all  
  
**[bornthisren]** aw cute  <3  
  
**[gossipboo]** <333  
  
**[dad™]** you are my favourite kid   
  
 **[thebestmom™]** i agree  
  
**[thughao]** you're literally thE SUN™   
  
**[ilovedogs]** i agree like you simply breathe and the world becomes a brighter place  
   
**[smoothcriminal]** ^^^^^  
  
 **[naegahosh]** bABY YOU ARE   
**[naegahosh]** MY  
**[naegahosh]** aNGEEEEEEEEEEL !!!!  
**[naegahosh]** i 101% agree with mingyu  
  
 **[woozi]** it is like 6am wtf  
**[woozi]** if it were like wonwoo or some other loser i'd get mad  
  
**[wonwhy]** hEY  
  
 **[woozi]** but since it is seokmin i'll let it slide  
  
**[smilemandk]** <333  
  
**[min's ho]** i woke up to self appreciation and positivity i love this  
  
**[notsosoft™]** ikr  
**[notsosoft™]** i like these kids  
**[notsosoft™]** but now get back here, i'm freezing   
**[notsosoft™]** the bed's too cold without you  
  
 **[onibugi]**  
  
  
  
**[onibugi]** i was left shooketh  
**[onibugi]** yoU  
**[onibugi]** ,,,, oh my god  
  
 **[wonwhy]** woW  
  
 **[gossipboo]** that sounded so soft  
  
 **[junwei]** bUT also not so soft wtf  
**[junwei]** like  
  
 **[woozi]** you all need jesus  
  
**[naegahosh]** but you only need jisoo’s, am I right?!  
  
**[wonwhy]** and by jisoo’s he means the d  
  
 **[woozi]** you teLL ME  
**[woozi]** at least i’m actually getting it, while you can’t even man up and confess  
  
**[thughao]** lmAO REK TT  
  
**[dad™]** wasn’t that a bit too much??  
  
**[wonwhy]** …..  
**[wonwhy]** ikr  
  
**[naegahosh]** you're getting it?¿?? omg  
  
**[smilemandk]** oMG  
  
**[rapking]** you thought I bottomed¿? lmao  
  
 **[junwei]** minghao you owe me 10$  
  
**[thughao]** shit  
**[thughao]** can't you like let it slide¿?  
**[thughao]** i'm kinda broke atm  
  
**[junwei]** a bet is a bet  
  
**[thughao]** :(  
**[thughao]** *pouts*  
  
**[naegahosh]** ....  
  
**[junwei]** uhMm  
  
**[gossipboo]** hE'S POUTING  
**[gossipboo]** hOW CAN YOU SAY NO TO THAT¿  
  
**[woozi]** it's not like he can actually see him. ..  
  
**[memesol]** ikr bUT STILL  
**[memesol]** minghao pOUTING  
**[memesol]** that's some cute shit right there  
  
**[gossipboo]** hansol you're 101% sure it is not him you're crushing on, right¿¿??  
  
**[memesol]** oH MY GOD  
**[memesol]** it's nOT HIM I PROMISE  
**[memesol]** i promise i'll tell you asap  
  
 **[smilemandk]** don't pressure him too much kwannie,,,,  
  
**[memesol]** thanks man  
  
**[junwei]** okay okay i'll think of something else but please stop pouting ;; i'm imagining it and it'S TOO CUTE I MIGHT CRY  
  
**[thughao]  
  
  
  
[thughao]**  
  
  
  
**[wonwhy]** you're back to your sassy self, i was starting to get worried,,  
  
**[thughao]**  ◕‿↼  
  
  
  
**private chat (2): gyuhao**  
  
  
  
**[ilovedogs]** mINGHAO  
**[ilovedogs]** thIS IS A GREAT CHAN CE  
  
**[thughao]** ?¿?  
  
 **[ilovedogs]** asK JUNHUI OUT  
**[ilovedogs]** like, it is way better than 10$  
  
 **[thughao]** wHAT  
**[thughao]** why would he accept  
  
**[ilovedogs]** because you're like his favourite person on this planet¿  
**[ilovedogs]** even if he didn't like you that way (which i doubt) he wouldn't say no  
  
**[thughao]** what if he just finds it weird????  
  
**[ilovedogs]** you can laugh it off with a meme  
  
**[thughao]** ... that 's right  
**[thughao]** arvjyfew why am i like this¿?  
**[thughao]** where has my tough self gone?  
**[thughao]** why does he make me this soft¿? and insecure ¿?  
**[thughao]** my heart beats too fast i hate it ajrjckw ;;  
  
**[ilovedogs]** _that_ is the softest shit i've ever read  
**[ilovedogs]** you HAVE to do this hao, i know you can do it  
**[ilovedogs]** and if it goes wrong i'll be right here to comfort you with my arms open and a freshly baked triple chocolate cake  
  
 **[thughao]** you seriously know the way to a man's heart  
**[thughao]** if i weren't too into junhui i'd kiss you rn  
**[thughao]** you're truly the bestest friend i could have asked for  
  
**[ilovedogs]**  
  
  
  
**[ilovedogs]** i love you so much hao  
**[ilovedogs]** now go get your man  
  
**[thughao]** i shall  
**[thughao]** whatever happens... can i have the cake anyway??  
**[thughao]** your food is literally food porn  
  
**[ilovedogs]** haha of course of course  
  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm,,,,,, what will happen next?!?!?!   
> i'll try to update next week, since after friday I'm free from exams. Thanks for reading!!


	9. bUT GUESD WHO'S THE REAL WINNER HERE?¿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things happen, people talk, and the gc is strangely soft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!   
> It has been almost two months since my last update omg,,,   
> I have been extremely busy (and I still am but nevermind) and I kinda forgot about this fic........ but I'm back with another chapter!!! And it is full of fluff!!   
> Also I finally got my Director's Cut album and,, maaaaan,,, the pics are beautiful I love my 13 visuals <3
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!!!!

**private chat (2) : 中国人**  
  
**[thughao]** so  
**[thughao]** about that bet  
**[thughao]** i have an offer  
  
**[junwei]** same here  
**[junwei]** you first  
  
 **[thughao]** oh no no, elders first, am i right?  
  
**[junwei]** tHE DIS RRESPECT  
**[junwei]** i can't believe this  
**[junwei]** where has the young and cute baby minghao gone??? i miss him :(  
  
 **[thughao]** he can't come to the phone right now  
**[thughao]** why?  
**[thughao]** oh, cause he's dead  
  
**[junwei]** ajfkckw did you really have to¿??  
  
**[thughao]** i never waste a chance to use a good meme  
**[thughao]** i always wanted to use this one so i went for it  
  
**[junwei]** you're so extra i'm--  
**[junwei]** btw don't change the subject !!  
**[junwei]** i'll count to three and we'll make our offer together  
**[junwei]** since you don't want to go first  
  
**[thughao]** okay  
**[thughao]** sounds fair  
  
**[junwei]** okay so  
**[junwei]** 1  
  
**[thughao]** 2  
  
**[junwei]** 3!  
  
**[thughao]** go out with me  
  
**[junwei]** go out with me  
  
 **[thughao]** wHAT  
  
 **[junwei]** w h AT  
**[junwei]** omG  
**[junwei]** i can't believe rhis  
**[junwei]** i wAS SO SCAR ED  
  
**[thughao]** of what??  
  
**[junwei]** rejection?? that you'd laugh at me???  
  
**[thughao]** i would have never laughed at you.  
**[thughao]** i know i always roast you or act mean to you in the gc but i care about you  
**[thughao]** like a lot  
**[thughao]** i'd never break your heart like that, because i know how shy and sensitive you actually are and the last thing i'd want is to make you sad  
  
**[junwei]** hao....  
  
**[thughao]** uhmmm  
**[thughao]** i wanted to tell you this face to face, but i can't take it anymore, if i don't do this now i might never get the courage to do it again  
**[thughao]** i like you, junhui  
**[thughao]** a lot  
**[thughao]** not as a friend  
**[thughao]** everytime i see you i get butterflies in my stomach, my heart beats too fast and i'd only want to be close to you, hug you, kiss you... you're so attractive like wtf how are you even real  
**[thughao]** even when i tried to stop thinking about you i couldn't  
**[thughao]** i can't stop thinking about you, about kissing you, cuddling with you on a cold winter day, going on coffee dates, doing all sorts of cute couple-y shit with you and it is driving me craZY  
  
  
**[thughao]** please say something i just exposed myself don't do this to me  
  
  
  
**[junwei]** xiaohao ;////;  
**[junwei]** i'm sorry i'm just too overwhelmed i can't believe this yOU'RE SO SWEET  
**[junwei]** i feel the same way,,, you are amazing, seriously,,,,  
[junwei] i've had crush on you since forever i,,,,  
**[junwei]** i'm crying omg i cant believe this i feel so blessed aaaaah  
**[junwei]** i'd kiss you rn omg  
**[junwei]** i'm sO HAPPY  
  
**[thughao]** i'm at the dorm atm.....  
  
**[junwei]** is that an invitation or??  
  
**[thughao]** yES  
**[thughao]** hURRY UP  
  
**[junwei]** i'M LIKE A BIRD  
**[junwei]** i'll run so fast i'll fly i'll be there in 0.1 seconds !!!!!!  
**[junwei]** shit i almost fell from the stairs lmao  
  
**[thughao]** you're an idiot  
**[thughao]** my idiot  <3  
  
**[junwei]** ashcjx bSbwi  
  
**[thughao]** jun??  
**[thughao]** are you okay???  
**[thughao]** jun¿?¿??  
**[thughao]** did you fall??  
  
**[junwei]** yes  
**[junwei]** for you *wink  
  
**[thughao]** oMG HOW DO I UNSEE THIS  
**[thughao]** i can't believe i like you  
  
**[junwei]** but you do  <3  
  
**[thughao]** damn right i do  
  
**[junwei]** i'm outside the door !!  
  
**[thughao]** yAS  


....

  
  
**private chat (2): wonhui**

  
**[junwei]** wonuu aaaaa aahabejfnekwka  
**[junwei]** i'm sCREAMIGNEWJKA  
  
**[wonwhy]** let me guess:  
**[wonwhy]** minghao said yes?  
  
**[junwei]** aaaaAAAAAH YES AJRKFKW  
**[junwei]** he confessed to me and said he wanted to be my boyfriend i'm: shoOK  
**[junwei]** his confession was so cute he is thE CUTEST™  
**[junwei]** i cna't believe i'm so lucky to have someone like him in my life like  
**[junwei]** he could have had all the men in the world  
**[junwei]** bUT HE CHOSE ME  
**[junwei]** liKE  
  
**[wonwhy]** you're one (1) lucky guy  
  
**[junwei]** exactly  
**[junwei]** his lips are so soft you know?  
**[junwei]** even betyer than in my dreams ajrjcke  
  
**[wonwhy]** you kissed?¿? before the actual date?  
  
**[junwei]** yes,,,  
**[junwei]** for like half an hour¿  
**[junwei]** it was aMAZIN  
**[junwei]** i could have done it all day to be honest  
**[junwei]** i'm already addicted to him  
**[junwei]** wiTH A TASTE OF HIS LIPS I'M ON A RIDE  
**[junwei]** okay i'll better shut up now  
**[junwei]** before i say too much  
  
**[wonwhy]** i'm glad you decided to stop before your rant became an hard one because i dom't think i could have survived  
  
**[junwei]** i got you man  
**[junwei]** how are things between you and mingyu going?  
  
**[wonwhy]** what do you mean?¿¿ there's nothing going on between us,,,  
  
**[junwei]** do you still lie to yourself?  
  
**[wonwhy]** ,,, stfu  
  
**[junwei]  
  
**    
  
**[wonwhy]** . ... uhmmm  
**[wonwhy]** i'm,, working on it¿?  
  
**[junwei]** i know you can do this won !  
**[junwei]** don't be scared  
**[junwei]** mingyu clearly cares about you  
**[junwei]** so just do it  
  
**[wonwhy]** what if he already likes someone else??  
  
**[junwei]** it'll suck  
**[junwei]** but you'll never know if you don't try  
  
**[wonwhy]** that's right  
**[wonwhy]** you said something clever for once  
**[wonwhy]** i'm surprised  
  
**[junwei]** i support you and this is the treatment i receive??¿  
**[junwei]** well fuck you  
  
**[wonwhy]** i'm sorry i'm not interested  
  
**[junwei]** ajejcksw the dis respECT  
  
  
  
  
**chat (18): nOn SenSE cHAt  
  
**  
  
[ **[junwei]** changed his name to **[junhao]** ]  
[ **[junhao]** changed **[thughao]** 's name to **[minghui]** ]  
  
  
**[junhao]** guESS WHAT BITCHJES  
  
**[smoothcriminal]** oh  
  
**[smilemandk]** mY  
  
**[gossipboo]** GOD !!!!  
  
**[memesol]** *internally screaming*  
  
**[onibugi]** congrats!!!  
  
**[min's ho]** ^^^^  
  
**[maknae-hyung]** ^^^^^  
  
**[notsosoft™]** ^^^^^  
  
**[dad™]** bAKSU  
  
**[thebestmom™]** chakk chakk chakk chakk

 **[bornthisren]** uhh

 **[thebestmom™]** chakk chakk chakk chakk

 **[woozi]** uhhh

 **[thebestmom™]** chakk chakk chakk chakk

 **[ilovedogs]** hao !! i knew you could do it !!

 **[wonwhy]** same goes for junhui !

 **[smilemandk]** i love supportive best friends

 **[naegahosh]** that love each other

 **[ilovedogs]** w hAT

 **[wonwhy]** kwon soonyoung do you want to die???

 **[smilemandk]** rUN SOONIE RU N FOR YOUR LI FE

 **[naegahosh]** soonie¿? ;////;  
 **[naegahosh]** abrjckw

 **[smilemandk]** what's wrong with that?? it is not the first time i called you that

 **[naegahosh]** it is !!!

 **[gossipboo]** and it is cute af if you ask me

 **[woozi]** except they didn't

 **[gossipboo]** *gasp*  
 **[gossipboo]** the disrespeck

 **[smilemandk]** i'll start calling you soonie more often then ^.^

 **[naegahosh]** yES PLEASE  
 **[naegahosh]** DO IT !

 **[onibugi]** i SHIP IT !!

 **[smoothcriminal]** ren-hyung, stop using jonghyun-hyung's phone....

 **[bornthisren]** but i didn't¿?

 **[maknae-hyung]** yeah he's with me so i can confirm that

 **[onibugi]** am i spending too much time with minki?¿ i'm starting to sound like him...

 **[notsosoft™]** you are  
 **[notsosoft™]** buT YOU'RE CUTE AF SO IT DOESN'T MATTER

 **[bornthisren]** hyuung  <333

 **[memesol]** i can't believe china line finally got together, i'm so happy !!!

 **[minghui]** thanks bro  <3

 **[junhao]** we're ready to take the title of the cutest couple, am i right hao??

 **[minghui]** no

 **[junhao]** :(((

 **[minghui]** we're clearly thE HOTTEST COUPLE  
 **[minghui]** like have you seen yourself¿  
 **[minghui]** the sun is just mildly warm compared to you

 **[gossipboo]** (,,๏ ⋏ ๏,,)

 **[naegahosh]** did we just witness

 **[smilemandk]** minghao actually saying something nice

 **[memesol]** to jUNHUI?

 **[woozi]** unbelievable

 **[junhao]** hEYY

 **[minghui]** of course¿? he's my boyfriend !

 **[naegahosh]** (,,๏ ⋏ ๏,,)

 **[smilemandk]** (ToT)❤

 **[memesol]** we love: a couple

 **[gossipboo]** we love: young love

 **[notsosoft™]** we love: cute couples

 **[woozi]** guys i heard junhui screaming should we be worried?¿

 **[wonwhy]** i think he just checked this gc

 **[junhao]** ahrjfkdwk

 **[woozi]** yeah you're right

 **[junhao]** aaaah  
 **[junhao]** can you say that again¿?  
 **[junhao]** _boyfriend_  
 **[junhao]** amazING

 **[minghui]** junHUI WTF

 **[memesol]** couple goals

 **[minghui]** you're so extra i swear why am i dating such a goofy dumbass omg

 **[ilovedogs]** because you like him too much?

 **[minghui]** yeah man that's right,,

 **[junhao]**   
  


**[thebestmom™]** too much softness  
 **[thebestmom™]** too much kindness  
 **[thebestmom™]** too little roasting  
 **[thebestmom™]** is this the wrong gc?

 **[woozi]** they'll get back to normal in a few don't worry  
 **[woozi]** snakes can't be tamed too much

 **[wonwhy]** look who's talking  
 **[wonwhy]** tHE SNAKEST

 **[rapking]** wonwoo  
 **[rapking]** please  
 **[rapking]** i'll warn you nicely this time  
 **[rapking]** pretty please  
 **[rapking]** don't talk,,, to my jihoonie,, like that,,,,  
 **[rapking]** or i'll get mad.  
  
 **[gossipboo]** gASP

 **[memesol]** .... that fullstop .....  
  
 **[naegahosh]** lmao rip wonu

 **[wonwhy]** ... but he's always mean to me¿¿?

 **[rapking]** ಠ_ಠ

 **[wonwhy]** ... k,,,

 **[dad™]** wow  
 **[dad™]** in another universe i'd definitely date you

 **[thebestmom™]** i'd want to be jealous but  
 **[thebestmom™]** like  
 **[thebestmom™]** sAME

 **[notsosoft™]** you're such a gentleman josh

 **[naegahosh]** ikr

 **[smilemandk]** i think everyone in gc secretly wants to date jisoo-hyung

 **[smoothcriminal]** ^^^^^^

 **[gossipboo]** ^^^^^^

 **[memesol]** ^^^^^^

 **[woozi]** bUT GUESD WHO'S THE REAL WINNER HERE?¿  
 **[woozi]** that's right this lucky bitch right here

 **[rapking]** <3 <3 <3 <3  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!!  
> I'll try to update as often as possible! Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
